Blue eyed devil
by Elzbun
Summary: The Cullen's find a young girl in the woods. She doesn't have the characteristics of a vampire, although that is what she claims to be. Since when did real vampires have fangs? The Cullen's learn not to be fooled by her naive appearance. But then why does she need saving? But remember...Demons are simply fallen Angels... Oc/Oc. Abandoned.
1. Surprise! Paige

**This is a Twilight fan fiction. i hope its not too baad! I really did try! please dont be too mean with critasism. oh if you like it though, please say so cos it would be so nice to have someone like it... Um, yeah, so Paige is my own character, my OC if you will. I think she's pretty awsome to be honest, and i hope you do too. but she is wierd...but arent the wierd ones the best? **

**yes, so here it is. this is the first thing I've ever uploaded onto fanfiction so im a bit 'AAAH!' with it all cos dont get computers very easily. so please be understanding if there are mistakes in spelling cos im dyslexic, and if there is poor grammar.**

**I hope you dont die reading it, but if you do, its understandable...**

**Paige**

I walked along what I thought was a sensible path in the forest. I tip toed along the floor, making sure the avoid the vegetation, and making sure not to fall in any holes or any particularly muddy places. I think I would die if I got my lovely boots muddy. They were vintage, Gucci, one of a kind. They cost a handful. It was late afternoon, the set was slowly starting to set in the west, slanting sunlight everywhere, making strange and beautiful patterns on everything below the trees.

Sure, I liked my boots, but I must admit, sometimes I just loved walking in the woods. Especially in the evening, it always gave me a calming sense. I stared around me. incredibly tall trees surrounded me, their bark a dark red rusty colour. I filled my nostrils with the smell of the evening sky, the leaves and dirt beneath my feet, the smell of the trees and the gentle breeze. It was bliss.

I remember the days, when I didn't have to worry about what I looked like, I could just walk, and see the beauty of the world. Of course, it wasn't like this anymore. Now, it was considered strange. So I had to go along with it, weather I liked it or not.

I had notice a while ago that the weather was changing, what had once been snow, then sleet, rain, and coldness, now carried a warm gentle breeze in the air, making my hair move slightly at the sensation. It was nice to once again feel the breeze on my face.

To be perfectly honest, I wasn't initially sure where I was at the moment. I could be anywhere. I cant really remember what I did. I have a great memory, but it's a bit vague if I try to remember. I hadn't come across anyone for a very long time, but what was even stranger was that I hadn't come across an animals. Well, no that's not entirely true, I had seen birds. In fact, there was one right above me which was chirping away quite merrily. I smiled up at it. sometimes I was envious of birds. They could fly. Why couldn't I fly? That sucked. I pouted up at the bird. It glanced down at me, then flew away, slightly alarmed that I was just staring at it.

I carried on walking through the woods. Hell, I didn't even know what country I was in. Oh well.

I was sure I would find some sort of civilisation…somewhere. I don't really care if it was a cave man with a stick wife. I was just really, really, really, really…..really really bored.

…I wonder what he would name his stick wife...?

I shook my head. No! stop wondering what your imaginary gave mans stick wife's name it! I laughed out loud. God. I was stupid sometimes.

I carefully jumped over a log that was in front of me, and neatly dodged a random stick poking out from the ground.

I just carried on walking, happy with my own strange thoughts and quires that crossed my mind. I tended to be a tad bit strange when I was bored.

The trees were thick, and the sun was starting to set, not that you could tell there was that much of a difference since the thick layer of leaves blocked the light fairly well.

I started to sing a one of my favourite tunes. It was Gymnopedies 1 by Erik Satie. I loved that tune. I didn't care much for many of his other works, but I loved this one. I hummed it quietly into the silent forest, liking that my voice echoes around the trees. I started to sway my hands to the tune, and occasionally I would do a little twirl. Ah, ballet was fun. I liked singing along to it, but not as much as I liked playing it on piano. How relaxing that would be.

In my head, I was playing the tune on a grand black piano. It wasn't a hard tune to play, it was purely relaxing, knowing the rhythm, my hands would just move, as if instinctively knowing where to touch. But of course, they did. I knew so many great pieces of music, it was so simple just to imagine that I was there, recreating the beautiful sound that was once ever so famous, or still is.

The piano drifted in my mind, calming my muscles. I still kept my eyes open, but I just gazed at the ground a slight smile on my lips, and I twirled and swayed to the tune. My hand insictivly were moving, as if trying to play on thin air. Ah, if only it were possible. If only it were, I'd have constant music playing.

Once my mind came back to reality, I realised that the forest had turned a deep red/orange colour, which I found quite enjoyable to see. I liked the forest at this colour. I did like evening but then again I liked night time as well, come to think of it, I liked day time too —

I paused. Oh? What was that I wonder...there it was again. I felt something…I could sense its presence in my mind. Something was…in my mind.

I looked around me. nothing. I couldn't see anything, or hear anything, but it was there. Or should I say, they were there. I knew this feeling.

I stood still, and imagined what was too happen. In the back of my mind, I was fairly aware that there were people watching me. It was as if I could feel this sort of pressure, which was their gaze. And some one, or something, was in my head. I could feel them.

Well, this was pretty interesting. Someone was watching me….how exciting!

I looked around, and turned in a bit circle.

"H-hello?" I asked nervously, on purpose, but I didn't think about making the decision I just did it instantly, because if you thought about it, if someone is inside your head, they would be able to see when you decided something or made a decision. So technically speaking I was being super sneaky.

No reply at first. I turned to look into a certain part of the woods, and when I turned around, someone stepped out from behind a tree.

I must admit it freaked me out a tad. I stared at the girl before me, curiosity overwhelming me.

She was taller than me (everyone was taller than me dammit…) by only by a little bit. She had dark spiky hair, and golden amber eyes. She was very beautiful, and she held a charming smile on her face.  
>"Hi there," she said softly too me. ah, I see what she's doing. She doesn't want to alarm me. well, I don't plant on getting freaked out, not yet at least, not until the opportunity arises itself.<p>

"Good evening," I replied smoothly. I watched as the girl studied me.

"Are you lost?" She asked sweetly. I had no doubt that she was naturally that sweet so I chose not to mock it.

"No…not really. I'm just walking." I smiled happily. She frowned slightly.

"What about your parents? Aren't they worried about you being alone out here?" her voice was laced with a bit of concern. I didn't particularly feel like placing the child game right now.

"I do not have any parents." I smiled, and walked towards her. I was looking for something. I knew it was there.

She stepped out of my way, moving in front of a tree to let me walked past her. I looked around a tree, and my smile grew. They are good at hiding.

I turned on my heels and walked back past the girl, but I paused in front of her, and looked up at her.

"Hmm…" I murmured, but took a few more steps away from her. she was defiantly one of them. they all were. How nice to come across these types.

"My name is Alice," She offered her name. I smiled at the girl.

"That's a lovely name, Alice," I said, slightly absently, still looking around me. my smiled grew.

A person moved to stand by the Alice girl. It was a boy. He looked about in his early twenties, as did Alice. He had longish blond hair, and a stony expression, with dark circles under his eyes. He was very handsome, I must admit. He wore similar attire to Alice, mostly in black.

We stood for a moment, and suddenly, there were more people around them. they were all dressed in black clothes, and all of them had amber eyes. How interesting.

So far, now there were seven people. A rather tall man stepped forward towards me. he was very handsome, tall and lean, with neat blond hair. He had a very kind face and was smiling at me.

"Please do not be alarmed," he said smoothly, "We did not mean to frighten you. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family." I stared at his outstretched hand. His family. Hm, I assume they are not blood related in any way. they do not look alike. But this man, if that is what I would call him, seemed sincere, so I suppose there was no point in being rude.

I shook his hand, it was cold, as to be expected. I smiled at him.

"My name is Paige, it is lovely to meet you," I said, and let my British accent sink in. I assumed that I was in America somewhere. Carlisle nodded, and a beautiful woman stepped next to him. She had soft, wavy warm brown hair and a gentle kind face.

"Paige, what a pretty name. My name is Esmé. Are you alright? What are you doing out this time in the day?" her voice was lovely and motherly.

"I am fine, thank you for your concern." I looked around the woods. There weren't any more of them, they had all shown themselves, but there were more, somewhere, I was sure of it. well, I didn't feel quite as bored anymore.

"I must admit I am a little concerned with where I am though," This Esmé woman glanced at Carlisle. I suppose they were married. Yes, they both wore the gold rings. How sweet.

"You are on the outskirts of Fork my dear," Carlisle replied, a little taken aback that I didn't know where I was.

"Ah, well, thank you but I'm more interested what country I'm in," I asked. They both look thoroughly confused.

"You are in the United states of America, Washington, near a town called Forks." Carlisle replied. Huh. That would explain why I went over water.

"Ah…" I said slowly. "So _this_ is where I am." I mumbled.

"Are you staying in Forks my dear?" Esmé asked softly. I shook my head.

"No. I'm not staying anywhere."

"So you don't have any lodging?" Carlisle asked. Again, I shook my head. Granted, I don't think I had thought this through very well, just wandering in the wilderness, but then again, I don't think many things through. Oh well.

"No, but I don't mind. I am sure that I will find a handy bush of something somewhere," I said and looked around. There were no bushes. Curses.

Then I felt it. that presence. It was quite intense this time. Something was trying to get inside of my mind. I frowned slightly, and walked up to the Carlisle to stand in front of him. I peered up at him, a surprised expression on his face. I studied his face and looked in his eyes. Nope. I glanced at The Esmé woman. Nope.

I stalked of behind them to look at the rest of the people. Hm. How interesting. It was not every day that you come across a coven of vampires, especially such interesting ones as these. It was a shame.

It wasn't coming from the Alice pixie girl, or the blond guy. I looked up at a incredibly tall man. He was very muscular, with short curly brown hair and a bemused smile on his face. Nope. Next to him was a beautiful girl, her hair was long and blond, and she wore an annoyed, yet surprised look on her face. She looked down at me, and I stared right back up.

Damn, just because I'm short, maybe I should start wearing heels…

The last person I needed to check was the guy at the end, who was staring at me intensly.

He was handsome, with a stony expression, but not as intense at the blond. He had shaggy copper coloured hair and amber eyes like the rest of them.

"Ah, it's you," I murmured. He was the one prodding in my brain.

I studied him intensely. Fine build, hold himself slightly stiff, doesn't show off any intimidating feature, but it muscles prove that he isn't weak.

"Excuse me?" he asked with a bemused smiled. Of course, these vampire still think I am human. How fun it will be to show that I am not. This always tickles me.

"Yes, you, will you please reframe from trying to see into my mind." I felt all of the vampire around me to stiffen. A normal human wouldn't be able to tell he was in their head.

"I don't know what your talking about, my dear."

"She wouldn't be able to tell unless she wasn't human…" I heard the blond boy whisper the Alice, so quietly that he thought I wouldn't hear. How naïve, of course I would hear. It was as loud as if her were shouting it.

"Well, Duh." I said to him. He looked taken aback, his amber eyes widening. "Of course I'm a vampire, I would have thought one of you would notice no heart beat." I placed my hand on my chest and hit it, with a mocking smile.

All of the vampires instantly registered me as a threat. How rude, honestly. No manners. Sure, when its human, let's be friends, Yay! But when it's a vampire it a bit more like 'Ah! Kill it!' Can't blame them. I know that's what I'm like every time I meet a vampire.

"Who are you?" The blond boy asked, moving to the front of them. He had a stern Texan accent. Ah, a cowboy! I love cowboys! I also liked pirates, but I doubt they'll have a pirate vampire…

"I have already told you, I am Paige. Honestly, I would have thought you would have to courtesy to remember." I sighed.

"What are you? Why are you here?" He said angrily. He was standing in a slight battle stance, legs far apart and arms braced at his side. He was scowling at me, and I must admit none of them looked very happy. Oh what a sour puss.

"I am here, because I trying to avoid some certain people." I said slowly. They had a grudge against me. Honestly, I can't think why. I think I'm a charming person.

"Answer the questions girl, what are you?" The boy snarled. Oh. I'm guessing they didn't like outsiders.

"I am a vampire, obviously," I said matter of factly. His face faulted.

"No you are not," he said sternly. Oh, well alright mister snooty. Tell me what I am then why don't you.

"You will leave this territory, now. This land belongs to us and we will not have you causing mayhem." Carlisle said sternly to me. Ooooh, they were getting serious. I smiled at them all.

"But, I don't want to leave~" I pouted. "I like it here, its pretty," The muscular boy growled at me.

"You will leave! Or we will make you." Carlisle said smoothly. Ah, they were all ready for battle now. How fun!

"You can try, but I can't promise anything good will come out of it," I said. The muscular boy's growl grew louder and he ran at me. correction, for vampires its hard to see them when they run so it was more like a blur. Blurry blur blur!

He charge at me and it was if it was in slow motion. It always was. I took a step to the side, just a small one, at the last minute, and he glided past me. he stopped short and turned to me. he came at me again, fist raised, and right before it made contact with my face I swerved my body to the side.

"Please, I do not wish to fight anyone," I said to them, but this young boy was having none of it. he was ready to go! He wanted some fighting.

"I do not wish to hurt you, please refrain from this at once," I said coolly to him.

"Shut up and fight me!" he shouted. he kept throwing hits my way, with brutal and excellent force I must say, but I dodge easily.

"Emmett!" Carlisle shouted from across the clearing. Emmett didn't stop.

"Emmett Cullen!" A sharp voice shouted. Emmett stopped and looked up. the voice had come from the blond girl. Emmett glanced at me, making sure I wasn't going to attack him. geez, why so suspicious. I wasn't gunna'. He was by her side in a second.

I listened to what they were saying. Apparently they wanted the blond boy to face me. god, why is it always fighting with these creatures? No respect.

He walked over to face me. his expression was stern and serious, showing no emotion. Ah, he was very interesting. My smiled faded, and I decided that I would be serious about this. Yeah, I could be serious…sometimes…

"I do not want to fight you,"

"Then leave." He replied.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry." I paused and thought sometimes through. "If I fight you, and I win, may I have permission to stay here? it wouldn't be a fight to the death for obvious reasons, but simply who can pin who?" I really hoped they said yes. I did not want to fight.

The boy glanced over at his family, and Carlisle nodded.

"Alright," he smiled. I didn't smile back.

"I can't promise I'll be easy on you." I said softly.

"Neither can I," he smirked. It was insulting that he found this funny, thinking that I was weak.

When I didn't take the first move, he came at me. he was quicker that The Emmett man, he knew how to use his strengths against his opponent. But so did I.

He was about to land a punch on me, but I moved. I didn't need to be that fast to dodge it. the next thing he knew, I was behind him. he twirled around and grabbed hold of my shoulder. I felt tired. I should really go somewhere and have a nap…

In return I took hold of his hand on my shoulder, and placed my hand on his chest and with little effort, flipped him over my head and smashed his body hard against the ground with a sickening thud. I stood over him, he tried to get up, but I grabbed his neck and pinned him there, my hand tight around his neck.

"I win." I said flatly. The blond stared up at me, a shocked and yet confused look on his face. I stepped back from him and turned to the rest of them.

"Now I know you were hostile because of the fact that I'm an outsider, but you must believe me when I say that I am not here to hunt or hurt anyone." I looked up at Carlisle. "I didn't want to fight." He nodded at me.

"Yes…I understand that. We also do not wish to fight unless it is absolutely necessary." He said to me. he then glanced behind him at the rest of his family. They all shared a look, which was when he turned to me.

"My dear…We would like if you could come with us," He asked slowly. "We would be very interested in your story, and other details." He smiled slightly. I paused, and thought about the offer. This would be very interesting. I _do_ want something to do, and these guys would keep me entertained for a while, so I guess there was no harm in going with them.

"Alright," Both me and Carlisle smiled at each other.

"Please come with us," Carlisle instructed, and turned and started to walk away. I followed. In a sudden blur, he was gone. All of them were. I frowned. Why did they have to run? I didn't feel the need to run! I liked walking through the trees! That was just, so unappreciative of the trees! They worked hard to grow and look amazing, and yet no one would even take notice of them! Again, no respect.

I waited for a moment for someone to turn up, to tell me where to go. I waited a few seconds, then gave up and carried on walking. They left me…those meanies! To leave a poor defenceless…okay yeah, not really. I'm not really defenceless. But none the less I thought I was a bit rude.

I walked in the direction that they had gone. Those children…had powers. How lovely.

I have come across many powers, and they were all delicious. But that blond boy. Ah, his was intriguing. He had the ability to control people's emotions and feel them as well. How useful that will be.

Suddenly, one of them was back, and standing beside me. It was the pixie girl, Alice. She started to fall in step with me.

"Hiya," I said merrily to her. she didn't reply for a moment.

"Hello, Paige," she said sweetly. "Why aren't you following us?" She asked. I gave her a quizzical look.

"I am following you, silly," I stated. She smiled.

"Well, yes, your just not keeping up with us, when you say your supposedly one of us," Alice said and slight questioning tone in her voice.

"Well, I just think that the evening is so nice," I smiled at her, "it would be a shame not to take note of its beauty, don't you think?" Alice's eyes widened, but she managed just to nod slightly.

"Why are you here…?" Alice asked softly of me. I glanced at her, but carried on looking at the ground, making sure to look where I was going.

"I am being stalked my dear," I replied.

"By what?" she asked, surprised. I laughed slightly.

"People with a grudge, Alice. Over the years I have managed to get on the wrong side of people."

"So…your running?"

"I suppose. But I am not trying to avoid them due to fear, but more to the fact that…" I trailed off. I paused, and stared at the ground for a moment. "Doesn't matter."

"Okay," she replied. We didn't speak for a little while, and then I suddenly looked over to her.

"Ah," I gasped. "They know that don't they," Alice looked taken aback.

"What are you talking about?" She smiled, knowing that I had caught on. I laughed.

"Yes, the boy is listening, isn't he? He is hearing me speak right now through your thoughts!" I took hold of Alice's hand and grinned at her. "Hello there!" I said to her, looking her in the eyes, knowing that the copper haired boy would receive the message. Alice looked freaked out, but then doubled over with laughter.

"Paige," She said through laughing fits, "You are something else." I smiled at that.

I think I can come to like this Alice girl.

After a little longer of walking and laughing, we came to a wonderful house. I stared at it, and grinned.

"What a swanky house," I commented. Alice smiled at me.

"Why thank you. My friend, when she first came to our house, expected a mote."

"Have you ever tried living in a house with a mote?" I asked as we walked down a soft hill too the house. She shook her head, grinning at the strange question.

"I have. It great for a morning dip, I must say," I grinned at her. Alice laughed. It was true, it was very refreshing in the morning, but then again, it was a pain to get frogs out of it.

The house was very large and grand, kind of what I was expecting. It had lots of glass in it, too let in lots of light. How wonderful.

We walked to the front door, and I notices a silver jeep and silver Volvo in the drive. Hm. One of the cars that I never thought I vampire would own, was a Volvo. Well, there's a first time for everything.

I followed Alice up a couple of steps up onto a porch, with a cute little bench.

Alice opened the front door wide, and called:

"We're back!" she lead me up a few more steps onto what I assumed was the first floor, and then down again, and finally we were in a living room. It was very large, with very big windows on the left hand side, showing a view of the forest and mountains.

"How pretty!" I clapped my hands together happily. I simply loved pretty views, and this was marvellous.

The room was very clean and sleek looking, white sofa's and tables, shiny wooded floors. It was all very…posh and clean. Not like my houses usually…ah…

I dropped my head, slightly sad. I didn't have my house anymore. They burned it. All of them.

Alice lead me to the middle of the room, where all of the vampire were either standing up or sitting down. Most of them were sitting down, except Emmett and the blond man of course. He didn't like me. oh Poo.

"Welcome to our home, Paige." Carlisle said from perching on a chair on my left, his wife was in the arm chair on the right. Alice skipped over to stand next to her, what I would assume is mate, the blond boy. I stared at them for a moment, and saw a slight smiled on the blonds' lips as Alice took his hand and squeezed it.

"What a wonderful home it is too," I said warmly. "So much light coming in, its lovely."

"Thank you my dear, let me introduce you to the rest of my family," He gestured to the others, "This is Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and you already know Alice." Muscles was Emmett, Blondy chick was Rosalie, Mind reader was Edward, and grumpy blond was Jasper. I nodded at them, but didn't smile.

"Edwards mate, Bella, is upstairs right now," He smiled. I nodded. Yes, I could tell someone was upstairs. I paused, and a slow smile crept onto my face. I looked at the boy called Edward.

"Ah, you have a hybrid up their too, don't you?" I asked. The whole room stiffened. "Yes, I can hear her little heart beating." I sniffed the air. "Ah, she is yours and this Bella girls child, is she not? Yes, I can't tell from her blood." Edward didn't look to happy about this. In fact, he looked very tense, and was trying to get into my mind, to see if I was trying something. I laughed loudly suddenly.

"Oh, come on!" I laughed at him. "I would _never_ dream of hurting a child, boy." He looked reluctant, but nodded.

"Well, that's very reassuring to know, but you must understand why my family wouldn't trust a stranger," Carlisle said, glancing at Edward.

"I don't mind," I shrugged, but grinned, "Sometimes I don't trust me either," Alice laughed slightly. There was silence for a moment.

"Well, would you mind if we asked some questions, Paige?" Carlisle asked.

"I suppose you can," I replied, and sat down cross legged on the ground. "Shoot." I said.

"What are you?" Edward replied coldly straight away. Most of them nodded, and stared at me expectantly. I guess that's the main question to be asked.

"I am a vampire silly," I said, smiling at him. He shook his head.

"No, your not." Emmet replied angrily.

"Alright, chillax," I said merrily. "I am a vampire, but I am not _your_ species of vampire," I twirled a lock of my hair on my finger. There was a shocked silence in the room.

"So what your saying is, there are other ypes of vampires?" Edward asked, looking a tad freaked out. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, no, no. I am the only one." Another moment of silence.

"Would you please elaborate on how you are different, Paige?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Sure. Well, I for one, have blood. I don't sparkle," I shimmied my hands as I said that. "but I must admit, I wish I could," I giggled. "I do not have venom, so if I do bite someone, they will not turn into a vampire."

"That is very interesting. So, if you don't mind me asking, how do you turn others into your kind?" Carlisle asked.

"It's a secret," I winked. "if I do bite a human, it does the same as putting them under anaesthetics." I thought for a moment about other abilities I had that I hadn't obtained, but originally possessed.

"Oh, Light bulb!" I held my finger up in the air, and turned to Carlisle happily, "I can regenerate limbs," He stared, shocked. "I have lost a few limbs before, my head a couple of times, to be honest…" I muttered.

"Can we see?" Emmett piped in. He was grinning.

"Emmett! That is grossly inappropriate!" Esmé protested.

"Knowing my luck you might one day," I laughed. I thought again for a moment. "Hm, I think that's about it…" I frowned. I'm sure I'm missing something. Something big.

"Well, thank you for sharing that with us, the information is nice to know—"

"Ah!" I clapped my hands together, making it echoed around the room. "I just remembered the most important one!" I paused.

"Please go on," Carlisle stated.

"You were all once human." I gestured at them all. "I was never human. I was born this way." The room went into stunned silence.

"What?" Emmett asked, wide eyes. "That's not possible!"

"Is so." I argued.

"That would mean she has no humanity," Rosalie said tartly. I pouted at her. How rude! Honestly! I have humanity!

"Now that's just mean," I shook my head a clucked my tongue. "Any more questions?" I asked to the coffuzled vampires.

"How did you beat Jasper?" Edward asked. "He is our most skilled fighter." I smiled sympathetically at Emmet.

"Aw, don't leave out Emmett over there, he seems pretty good," I smiled at him brightly. "You are very strong, I admire that, just not fast enough." He huffed, but I saw a small smile play on his lips.

"Answer the question." Jasper said quietly.

"That's a simple question, silly," I grinned. "Because I'm stronger," Jasper looked taken aback.

"Paige…may I ask…how old are you?" Carlisle asked slowly. I looked at him, my large eyes taking his body and expression.

"Older than all of you,"

"She can't be older than the Volturi," Edward said, frowning. Ah. The Volturi, huh? Yes, I've heard of them before. Bunch of weirdo's if you ask me.

"The Volturi…Hm…Are they the vampires that view themselves as the law of the vampire world?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I used to be one of them. They have been around for just over two thousand years." He stated seriously. I giggled at this. That was nothing.

"Yes, I've heard of those young vampire, trying to run the world of vampires. If I'm not mistaken, they are thought to be very deadly, am I right?"

"Yes," Edward said stonily. "We have met them a few times."

"And not always pleasant," Esmé said quietly, looking quite sullen at the memory. I raised a eyebrow.

"From the look on all of your faces, none of them were pleasant." I turned to Carlisle. "And you! You said you were with them for a time, how old does that make you my dear?"

"I am over two hundred years old," Carlisle said politely. I nodded and pondered this. Hm. These were quite young vampires, but they had some potential. Their powers weren't half bad. They would be great to have.

"How old are you, specifically?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, a gentleman should never ask a lady her age." I giggled.

"Answer!" Rosalie snapped. My smiled vanished and I stood up. I wasn't very tall, but I could be intimidating when I chose to be.

"Young lady, you should learn to respect your elders," I replied back coldly. Chill had crept into the room, and my patience wearied slightly thin to her tone. Her eyes widened.

I turned to the window, and smiled at the view. It made me so relaxed…I could just stand there and watch the view…

"Paige?" Carlisle asked. My head snapped back, and I smiled widely.

"Ah, yes. My exact age is what the child asked," She stiffened at the word 'child'. "I am…" I paused, trying to think of the exact age. "If I remember correctly, I am two hundered thousand, three hundred and thirteen." I prodded my cheeks. "I have no wrinkles, thank god. If I did I'd look like a prune by now."

No one laughed. Tough crowd. I think I'd have better luck with a rock. And that's saying something because they have _no_ sense of humour.

"She's acient…" Alice murmured. Carlisle shook his head, frowning slightly.

"I don't think the vampire world know of her existence. The old ones are only three thousand years old."

"But how could she have lived without being discovered?" Edward asked.

"I don't know…" Carlisle murmured. He turned to me, expecting me to know.

"I dunno'" I shrugged. "I just assumed the rest of the world was incredibly unobservant that a creature of my age had been around for so long." I smiled.

"You…don't act you age." Jasper said. I frowned.  
>"How are you supposed to act at my age? Would it be better if I acted like a pile of ash?" I asked, bemused. Emmett laughed at that. I felt something prod my brain again. Geez, will they stop already?<p>

"So, do you all have abilities?" I asked them.

"Some of us, but not all."

"let me guess!" I asked, and sat down. Carlisle nodded, a smiled on his lips.

"Mind reader!" I pointed at Edward. "Predict the future!" I pointed at Alice. "Manipulation of emotions!" I pointed at Jasper. "That's all I've got." All three of them nodded.

"You're correct." He nodded.

I looked around, the house, and smiled softly at them all.

"it must be nice being so close to each other, to have a family." I said softly. The room was silent for a moment. Ah, I remember. "Can I ask _you_ a question?" I asked the room. They all nodded slowly.

"Why is it, that you have amber eyes, hm? All of your kind that I've met, have red eyes." Edward answered this.

"We do not drink human blood, we feed on animals." He told me. I frowned. I didn't like the idea of animals being killed, but if it was that important to them, then I guess it was okay.

"So how do _you_ feed?" Rosalie asked. I knew that they needed to know this answer. I did not kill humans though.

"I do not kill humans…" I murmured, and brought my knees to my chest, and rested my chin on my arms. "But I do not feed of animals…" I glanced up at them, and they all looked…curious, even Jasper. "I do drink Human blood…but I don't kill them." Not anymore at least…

"How can you not kill them?" Esme asked.

"from my age, I don't need to feed that much…" I rubbed my eyes. I was really tired. I hadn't slept for a week. I really needed to…rest… "The last time I fed, was three weeks ago." I told them.

"Paige, how are you able to control yourself?" Carlisle asked.

"Its easy for me. Like yourself, You are a Doctor I assume, you smell of medical equipment, so you are able to control yourself around blood. It is the same for me. I am almost as neutral as humans to blood. I only drink it because if I don't, I become very weak…" I sighed. "I am weak right now…" I saw their slightly worried look. "not because I haven't fed. Do not worry about it…I can go a good ten years without feeding…this is nothing…"

"Are you feeling alright, Paige?" Esmé asked, a worried look on her face. I nodded sleepily to her, and rested the side of my head on my arm, to stare at them sideways.

"Thank you my dear…I am just…" I sighed. "So tired…" They still didn't trust me. I sighed. I couldn't blame them for not trusting me. I wasn't the most trust worthy person. I mean, come on. They just found me! No wonder they can't trust me. Plus they just found out that I am a threat…

"I'm sorry, I should go now. I am bothering you all…"I said slowly, and stood up, but I swayed slightly, and stumbled. Carlisle was there in a second, so was Esmé, supporting me, making sure that I wouldn't fall.

I felt my face heat up, and my breathing was becoming uneven. God, it was happening again…

"Paige…Would you like to stay here?" Carlisle asked. I stared up at him.

"Oh…but I shouldn't bother you…" I coughed. It seemed to be getting worse recently. Oh pooy. That's not good at all.

"No, no. its fine. We have a guest room, you may stay in there, if you would like?" Carlisle said kindly. I peered up at him.

"Please stay for a little while. You don't seem very strong, so you should at the very least rest," Esmé said kindly, supporting me from under the arm. I nodded slowly. It was getting hard to keep my eyes open. My vision was also going blurry, and their faces were going fuzzy. Ha, they looked weird like this.

Carlisle turned to the rest of his family.

"She will stay with us. We will talk properly in the morning." He said. They all nodded.

"Paige, come with me now," Esmé said softly, and lead me up a set of stairs on the far side of the room. She virtually had to drag me up there, since it was getting increasingly hard to concentrate of something as simple as walking. I wasn't paying attention to what the place looked like, but I bet it was sleek and shiny. Ah, shiny things were the best.

Esmé led me into a room, and guided me to a bed.

"This is our guest room," She said softly, as I sat down. "please, get some rest. It seems it will do you good," I nodded slowly.

"Thank you…very much…" I murmured. She smiled, and left the room, shutting in closed behind her. I didn't really look at the room very closely. I just stripped until I was in my jeans and vest, then crawled under the covers.

This was…unexpected. But they seem entertaining enough for me. I guess it wouldn't be bad to stay here a while…to explore…

And with that, I fell into the empty darkness of sleep.

**Hope it was okay. If i make any mistakes on like, twilight fact, im sorry, because i havnt read the books in a looooong time and for most of the info i relied on my buddy Robert. **

**please carry on reading for next chapters? (i dont know how to work fanfiction!) hope you enjoyed~ x :)**


	2. Do I have to take my shirt off?

**If i do stupid things like, hm, upload the same thing twice, please just pity me. im not good with this site. I get easily confused. _**

**This is, Matt, Another OC of mine. he's so cuuute! (to me at least!) I hope this is okay. this is chapter 2, i guess. it will vary from Paige to Matt. oh, and to mention, this whole thing is set, like, five years after the books end. so things like, Renesme is five, but looks basically fully grown up now. woop. **

**Hope this is okay, it came easily to write which was fun. i was just typing away very happily, while my family call me a freak for touch typing. ah, they love me so...**

**I formally apolagise if there are spelling mistakes and if things dont make sense, but just, assume that a made a mistake and correct it in your head plwees! :P**

**Hope you enjoy~ :)**

**Matt**

It had been a six months since I had joined the pack, and it wasn't too bad to be honest. Well, apart from their seemingly obsession with not wearing shirts. I mean, it's not like it was hot weather. It rained fifty percent of the year, and snowed or hailed the rest of the year. Sure we had high body temperatures, but still, it was kind of ridiculous. Well, it kind of worked for them. they were all buff and tan with dark hair and smoky eyes….And me? well, I was a kind of thin pale kid from Scotland, with really shaggy messy blond hair and blue eyes. So I'm very noticeably different from the rest of them. its not every day you come across a blond wolf with blue eyes. That's not to say I wasn't strong. In fact, not the blow my own horn or anything, I was one of the strongest of the pack. Not that you could tell by looking at me.

I had moved here from Scotland, my mum wanted a change of scene, she thought it would be good to get me away from my school. She thought I was getting bullied. Ha. Yeah right.

She was a novelist, and rather than buy a house in the nearby town, called forks, she bought the largest house in La Push. She apparently preferred to be surrounded by nature, and rather not the town for she thought it would get in the way of her creative instinct. Well, I wasn't complaining, this way I could change without having to sneak off anywhere. I could just say I was going for a walk and she would wave me off, barely taking any notice of me.

I went ot the local school in La Push. I didn't really have anyone that I hung out with, I kind of kept to myself. sure, I was a sociable guy. But I guess the new kid isn't always welcome with open arms.

Of course, that's when I noticed the pack. I had smelt them, then they came after me. at first they were angry. It was understandable. I was a threat and on their territory.

But when they had surrounded me, I was in human form, and raised my hand. There leader, Sam, was in human form. After we had a detailed conversation, he decided that it was better if I joined the pack rather than be a stranger. He said that we had to stick together.

At first not many of them warmed up to me, especially this Paul guy. After a while, they got used to me, and they all started to relax around me, I even think that Paul was starting to get used to me being around. Just a bit.

But now everything had died down. It was kind of strange for me. I had never had anyone who knew about what I was. Even my mum didn't know. And I never wanted her to know.

A guy called Jacob had filled me in about the truce they had with the neighbourhood vampires. That freaked me out a bit. Friends with the vampires? They must be bloody joking.

But apparently, these ones weren't half as bad as Jacob made them sound. The dude had a grudge against some of them. The other members of the pack filled me in on his background with them. he was in love with one of them when she was human, this Bella girl. Then, she had a kid from the Edward dude, then she was made vampire just after she gave birth to a lil'n. So yadda' yadda' yadda'. Apparently the dude imprinted on the kid, a little thing called Renesmé. She was a cute little thing, and didn't smell too bad compared to the other vamps. At first I didn't know what imprinting was, and no one really told me. nearly all of the pack had done so by now, even the one girl of the group, Leah, had someone now. They just told me for short, that it was like finding your soulmate. Well, whatever. I didn't really care that much.

Right now, I was at home, making my mum some lunch. Like I said, she's a novelist. They're all barking mad I tell you. She didn't sleep that much, or eat, so I basically monitored how she was doing, and was the iron fist of her well being. She'd always joke about how I was moer the mother than she was. Well, she had a point.

She had published five great series of books. She varied in the type she wrote, although they all had something to do with the fantasy more or less. She never did anything that was Sci-Fi though, she said she didn't understand it and it was too complicated for her. right now she was working on a new book about a magical kingdom or something. Don't get me wrong, I love my mum, but her book? Meh, not so much. Seriously, my mum had a dark side. Which included, core and smut. But her readers adored her, which made her happy. She'd won seven awards, I forget what for though, they all had stupid names, but things like that are the reason we were able to buy the largest house in La push, which I must say doesn't seem the right kind of house for only two people. It had seven bedrooms, five toilets, three on suits, a games room, two dining rooms, a lounge and a living room, a basement, and attic. It was unbelievable. But we were grateful for the room in some way considering we had collected so much crap over the years. I was proud of her though.

Once I had finished making the sandwich for her, I got a glass of juice and walked to her study. Juggling the glass and the plate, I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She chimed in a sing song voice. I sighed. She was obsessed with her ongoing joke. She still found it funny, but she'd kept it going for three years now. I was starting to think it had lost its entertainment. I mean, who else could it be? There were only two people who lived in our house!

"It's the Easter bunny," I retorted, and pushed the door open with my foot. I stepped through the threshold of her study to be greeted with the smell of old books. My mum practically fell in love with the house for this one reason only. It was basically a library. Why she wanted a library full of books that had been there for who no's how long and hadn't been touched or dusted since the 1950's, I don't know. But as soon as we moved in here, she made me help her put her modern desk in here and set up her laptop and all of her requirements. And by requirements, I mean things like a bean bag, a mini fridge when she decided the hibernate in here for a week, and hammock. Yes, that's right, a hammock. It was a _big_ study.

"Oh well, hello there Mr Easter Bunny, Sir." She smirked as I placed the plate and glass down next to her. I smiled at her. She was seated at her desk, a cushion in her lap and in her big baggy jumper and track suit bottoms with big fluffy bear slippers. Her sandy blond hair was pulled up in a messy bob, stray hair sticking out everywhere. I can never say I'm adopted because there's no doubting that we're related. She looked over her glasses, her brown eyes shinny with amusement.

"Your lunch, Milady." I said in the poshest British butler accent I could do. She laughed.

"Why thank you, Butler." She took a sip of her water. "How are you doing, bored?" She asked, peering up at me.

"Sort of, but I was gunna' go hang out with the guys." I ran my hands through my shaggy hair, wincing as it ran into a buggery not. I would brush my hair, but…I'm just _too_ lazy to be honest.

"Oh, that's good. Don't run into any wild bears now," She grinned. I raised a brow mockingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Ma'am." I said letting the almost American accent I had adopted be at its strongest. Sure I had a sort of Scottish accent, but I had quickly adopted some American phrases. Sort of.

"Good. Because, who would I have to make all my meals and take care of me?" She called as I walked out the door.

"yeah, love you too Mum," I replied with a smiled on my face. It's nice to know that I'm valued around here.

I walked to the front door and grabbed my back pack, which is where I usually put my clothes in, and walked out of the house. The area in front of our house a large gavelled area, then a road, then the forest. I walked briskly over the gravel, which crunched loudly in the brisk cold early afternoon. It wasn't a sunny day. It never was to be honest. I don't see how my mum found this much of a change of scenery. In Scotland, we lived in the countryside, middle of nowhere, with barely anyone around us. It was cold and wet there. But at least it there weren't violent winds and storms here, unlike in Scotland.

But I tell you, with gravel out here, there would be no change of a burglar that's for sure.

Once I was off the gravel, I quickly crossed the road and walked into he darkness of the trees, on my way to Emily and Sam's house.

**I know this is shorter than the last one, but when i got to the whole bit about him going in the woods i was like 'ah, i give up!' so im just waiting for inspiration to strike, the bastard. (i do wuv dat word) Qui, so i hope you found this okay. Matt is funny. we find out, later on, that he is different from the others, you know, apart from being well, scottish pale and blond. lol. he is VERY different from the rest of them. mwahaha. and you will find out why!**

**anyway, hope it was enjoyable enough for you not to send me hate mail! x**


	3. The vampire who's not a vampire?

**This is just like a carry on from the last chapter really. I know there kind of short chapters, but ah well.**

**I hope you enjoy this even a little bit! I also hope Seth is peppy and happy enough!**

**Again, sorry for spelling mistakes and stupid Grammar, and if i got any twilight facts wrong!**

**Enjoy~ x**

**Matt**

After half an hour of walking through the woods I could see the house up in front of me. the house was large and was made of wooden panels. It was pretty cool, and kind of what you would expect too see, house wise in the forest.

I moved out from behind a bush, and walked over to the porch of the house. Just as I was walked up the steps, I was tackled to the ground.

I grunted as the solid object hit me in the back, making me double over.

"Hey! Matt!" Seth boomed in my ear happily. He had is arms wrapped around my neck tightly.

"Oi! Seth, get off!" I ordered the kid. He was one of the pack that warmed up to me straight away. Seth was the youngest of the group, and he really liked the vampires. Seth laughed and got off.

"Hey dude, where ya been?" He asked, grinning. I smiled and ruffled his hair. I was a good deal taller than him. I may not be as muscley as the rest of the pack, but where I lack in muscle, I make up for in height.

"Around."

"Anyway, come on, Emily's cooking again." He tried to push me into the house. I followed reluctantly. I didn't like eating the food Emily made. Not because it was bad, it was great, but I didn't feel right letting her make food so we can just stuff our faces.

"I've told you before, I'm not going to take advantage of Emily's food making!" I protested. Seth laughed.

"Dude, you are so weird. Fine then, you can just watch me eat all of Emily's delicious food!" He chimed as he strode over to the kitchen and sat down. Emily was in the kitchen, cooking something that was making my mouth water.

"Hey Seth," She saw me standing around outside the door. "Hey, Scotty," It was an on going nickname which I had unfortunately obtained after about five days of being in the pack. "Come on in, I won't bite." She smiled.

"You're not who he needs to worry about," Seth grinned from the table. I gave him a 'Shut ya face' look, and went to sit at the table.

"Hey, Em, what's ya cooking?" Seth asked Emily eagerly, sniffing the air. I answered for her.

"She's cooking beacon, idiot, can't you smell it? Or hear is crackling?" I informed. It was easy to tell by just the smell. Seth made a face at me, scrunching it up.

"Alright Mr 'I have a great nose', I was just askin'," Emily chuckled and kept on monitoring the beacon, and rested her hand on her full stomach. She was pregnant, seven months in.

"Should you really be on your feet cooking?" I asked nervously. She dismissed my query with a wave of her hand.

"OH, don't be silly, I'm fine." Her face broke into that gentle smile she wore a lot, its sweetness not disturbed by the deep scar across her face. I had already been filled in on how she got it.

It was things like this that made me glad I didn't have a mate, then I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone that is close to me.

"Dude, don't worry about her, we get enough of a worry from Sam about her!" Seth said. Emily scooped up about twenty pieces of bacon off the pan and onto the already large pile she had on a plate, and placed it on the table between me and Seth, who instantly grabbed a handful and stuffed it in his mouth. I watched as the boy gorged himself in wonder.

"Scotty, aren't you hungry? It's alright, you can have some." Emily told me, sitting down at the table.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. But thanks for offering," I rested my chin on my hand. I was part of Jacobs pack. Sam was part of another. That didn't mean we all didn't get along. All of the werewolves still looked at Emily for their crazy potions of food and stuff, so we were all pretty chilled with each other, which was a good thing I guess.

My head turned as someone walked in the door. Seth looked up with a smile, pieces of bacon still hanging from his mouth. It was Leah. She was standing in the door in her shorts and vest, hand on hip.

"Hey, Jacob wants us!" She ordered, and walked out again. I sighed and stood up, and just as I was about to walk out the door, I noticed that Seth was taking this chance to stuff his face.

"hey! Seth! Come on, stop being a pig!" He glanced up at me, and quickly pecked Emily on the cheek, a handful of bacon still in his hand, and ran after me.

"God, your all such gluttons," I muttered as we walked down the steps of the house and onto the familiar path to the place our pack meets.

"Yeah, well, I don't understand how you can't be, I mean, you _are_ one of us," He grinned. "Well, your not exactly like us, are you?" He laughed. I swatted him on the arm.

"Shut up," He was right though. I was a shape shifter. I was aware that these guys had thought that they were werewolves for ages. That was crap. It didn't take a genius to know werewolves only changed on the full moon, they didn't even want to, they couldn't stop. I knew because I had met several over time.

I was different from the rest of the pack. Sure, I could change into a wolf just like all of them. but I could change into other things. Only animals though, they had to be animals. And I could change specific part of my body, for instant I could make just my hand into a wolves paw. Or something like that.

"What do you think Jake wants?" Seth asked.

"How should I know?"I replied, sticking my hand in my Jean pockets. All of the pack told me that it would be easier to wear shorts, but I still didn't like the idea of wearing shorts in this kind of weather.

"I dunno', just wondering…" Seth glanced at me, but kept silent. For some reason, I hadn't been feeling quite right recently.

We carried on walking in silence, until we finally came to the familiar meeting place. The rest of the pack were already there, shirts off and everything. Well, except for Leah obviously.

Embry, Quill, Brady and Leah were already there with Jacob. They all turned to us when we arrived.

"Took your time," Leah remarked stiffly. I shrugged.

"What can I say, I'm pioneering the concept of being fashionably late." I replied. Leah huffed, but I could see a slight smiled on her lips.

"Alright guys," Jacob ordered. All of the guys had their shirt off, but not me. All of the pack had a tattoo. Some had two tattoos, but that was when they were part of the other pack. Apparently about two years before I joined the pack they all decided to get another tattoo to represent their own pack. I had it now as well but it wasn't visible. It was as far as I concerned, it was a red kind of squiggle. Apparently it was a symbol or something, but I couldn't tell.

As soon as Jacob spoke we all went quiet. I could tell I was part of the pack because I felt really quite loyal to Jacob. He was a good fair leader, and not a bad guy at all. In fact, we were kind of friends.

"I have something interesting to tell you," He began slowly. WE all listened to our leader talk intently. "The Cullen's…have found a child." He said. WE all looked at each other in surprise.

"A human child?" Embry asked. Jake shook his head.

"From what I've been told her appearance is that of a sixteen year old,"

"What is she, if she isn't human?" Seth asked curiously. Yes, I was quite curious as well to be honest. Nothing had happened since I joined the pack, we basically just goofed around or practiced skills to pass time. Jacob frowned.

"Well…she is a vampire, and yet she's not apparently…" He paused, then waved his hand. "Anyway, I've been told to tell inform you guys, that if you _do _smell something, the exact words were 'please don't kill it'." Seth laughed at that. I was confused. She was vampire, and yet she wasn't? how the hell did that work?

"How is she not a vampire?" I asked. "You're either vampire, or your not." I stated.

"Well, except for half's, like Nessie," Seth pointed out. I nodded.

"Yeah, apart from her," Nessie was Edwards and Bella's child, and she was half vampire and half human, and she was Jacob's imprint. She was a sweet kid. Jacob's frown deepened.

"Well…she's _is_ a vampire…and yet she isn't. she isn't like the Cullens."

"You mean she kills humans? How can they let her live!" Leah exclaimed angrily.

"No….she doesn't kill human. I've been assured of that. Anyway, I have been asked to come and meet her," He paused. "Seth, Matt, your coming with me," He turned to the others, "You guys go a warn Sam about this. I'm sure you'll meet her eventually," He told them. Leah, Embry, Quill and Brady nodded and hurried off.

"You two, change," He ordered. Seth nodded and ran a little away behind a bush, so did Jacob. I sighed and walked behind a near by bush. I set my backpack down on the ground, stripped and put it in the bag. I didn't see the appeal in when changing back, walking around stark naked without any clothes to change into. Once everything was in the bag and zipped up, I began the change.

I felt the familiar pain that changing caused. The feeling of fire running down my spine as my body changed physical shape. I heard the snapping of my bones, and felt that well known pain.

Then suddenly, it was over. Unlike the rest of the pack, I first changed when I was eight years old.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my blond covered paws.

I always felt very powerful when was in wolf form, or any form for that matter. It made me feel I could do anything, beat anything.

_You alright, Scotty?_ Seth's voice rang out in my head. I shook my head and picked up the bag with my teeth, and trotted out behind the voice to see Seth and Jacob waiting for me.

_I still don't see why you need to bring the bag with you._ Jacob's voice said. I turned to the rusty coloured wolf on my right, which was Jacob. I rolled my pale blue eyes at him.

_Say what you will, I'm sorry if I don't enjoy strutting 'round in the nude like you Americans,_ I replied sarcastically, but my eyes showed that I was laughing.

_You should try it one day dude, nice to feel the breeze,_ Seth piped in with a large wolfy grin. He was the sandy coloured wolf on my , I rolled my eyes.

_Okay, come on you two,_ Jacob's voice said. He walked off ahead of us, and we followed, Seth, then me at the back with my back pack.

And we were off to the Cullen's house, to see this supposed 'Vampire and not vampire'.

**Hope that was okay. It was sort of fun to write to be honest. Ah, i love Emily being pregnant~ She's so cute. Oh, in all of this fanfic, all of the wolves had there inprints now. i just think that in a perfect world, no one is left out! yaaay for couples...happy bastards...lol, jokes.**

**Yes, like i said at the top, if i get any little facts, like the colours of the wolves or somin, please excuse my insollence. Matt is awsome. he can change into other animals, or though i must say, no other animal is quite as epic as the wolf. maybe he could turn into an eagle and fly? like a huge one? i dont know. still thinking. to be honest, i am kind of making this up as i go along.**

**Hope it was okay. I realise that no one has really read this which is depressing...so if your out there..."Hi." that is all.**

**Till next time, where Matt and Paige meet. *Evil grin***


	4. It's not footbal

**I don't know if anyones been reading this...so i could just be talking too no one right now...how depressing...:(**

**buuut, well, ill just pretend. anyway, enough about mwa! this is the chapter when Paige and Matt come in first contact with each other. dun dun duuun! but you know, its in her opinion, so not until the next chapter do we find out what Matt thinks about her.**

**Hope you enjoy and don't die~ :3**

Paige

_It came again that night. The vision. No, it was a memory. I recall what the memory was from, what incident. But it was just the pain. I had them for the past years. Pain. I would have dreams of the many incidents I had felt over my life time. But some of it was new. It was real. I would not scream. Would not cry. Just suffer. But then, I always suffered. Alone. Always alone…_

I opened my eyes instantly, taking in my surroundings. I was in a bedroom. My brain processed what had happened. Vampires. Cullen's. Sleep. And there we go. That was about it.

I sat up, and stretched. I didn't need to, I just liked too because it made me feel just a tad bit better. I looked around the room. Huh. So _this_ is what their guest bedroom looks like in focus! Ah! I must say, it looks much nicer now that the room had stopped spinning.

I was lying in large double bed, with a pretty dark red quilt and pillows. It was a fairly plain wall. Nice, but not _wow_. You know?

I pulled the blanket off me. I should get up. I really should….

Nah! Lets stay in bed! I should sleep to my heart's content! I pulled the blanket on again and snuggled in.

I shouldn't go back to sleep….I really should get up….No! I shouldn't! I should sleep!

No, I know, I should get something to eat! Yes!

I pulled the blanket off me, deciding finally on what to do! I was hungry and wanted some grub.

I stood up and walked over to a long full height mirror on the other side of the mirror. Apparently I had fallen sleep in my jeans and vest. I never remembered what happened after things started to become fuzzy.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My creamy pale skin was spotless, like it had been for years. I was beautiful, and I knew it. My hair was down to my waist if a little longer. It was coloured as dark as Raven feathers, black with a sort of blue tint. My fringe (bangs) was shaggy and swept off to the left side. My eyes were big, and a deep turquoise blue. I liked my eyes, the fun thing, was that I could make them almost glow in the dark, kind of like cat eyes.

I smiled at myself, revealing a flash of white teeth. I folded my jacket on the bed, and slipped my boots on, and walked out of the room. I closed the door behind me and looked into the empty hall.

The floors were shinny wood, and the walls were white. There were some other doors which were white, but they were all closed. There were a few very nice painting on the walls, but nothing to be amazed at. I walked down the hall, until I came to a set of glass stairs. I walked down them slowly, my feet making a quiet tapping noise with every step.

Only two of the Cullen family were downstairs when I came down. The boy called Emmet was down there, and so was the boy called Jasper. Super doper. The two of the vampire who apparently _really_ didn't liked me. or at least, they had a reason too.

Emmet was sitting on the Sofa, and so was Jasper. Emmet was watching the TV, and Jasper had a book on his lap. They both looked up when I appeared.

"Hello," Emmett said, looking up from the TV. His amber eyes looked me up and down, and then returned to the screen.

"Good morning," I replied cheerfully. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They're out," Emmett replied. I nodded and looked around the place. Hm, I wonder what they're doing? Well, it doesn't matter that much.

"What are you watching?" I asked and came round behind the TV to see what Emmet was staring at intensely. Hm. The American football. Which was basically the padded version of Rugby. What rubbish.

"That's not Football," I said, frowning, letting my British accent sink in. I had every accent to be honest, and I knew every language, but I held deep respect for England, and England was a great country, or at least, it used to be. I strongly admired it, even now. Emmet glanced over at me, scowling.

"Yeah, it is," he huffed. I smiled slightly.

"No, that's football," He didn't turn around. "That's wimps Rugby." I stated.

"This is _not_ rugby. Rugby is a stupid sport. _This_ is real football!" he growled. Oh, weak point confirmed!

"You're delusional, you Americans stole this from Rugby," I shrugged. "Then you changed the name football into soccer and claimed the spot as your own." Emmett turned to me, a dangerous look on his face. That just made me beam with happiness. Ah, I take deep satisfaction from pushing people buttons. It was so interesting to see what people do when their emotions take over. Mwahaha.

"Oh, no way! Foot ball is so much more fitting than the British soccer," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Sure sure, whatever you say~" I sang.

"It is! God…" he growled, hitting the sofa with a loud thump. I laughed out loud, grabbing my sides, with one hand and clutching the back of the sofa with the other.

Jasper had been watching me for a while now, just seeing the conversation between me and Emmett. Emmett looked confused.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, a bit unsure of himself. I looked up at him and grinned.

"Ah….it's just so funny how you can let go of your emotions so easily! It's hilarious!" I cried, standing up straight. Emmett stared at me for a moment, then smiled, a large white smile.

"Man, you piss me off," He grinned.

"Aw, your just sayin' that," I replied. I stood up straight suddenly and looked around. Yes, I was hungry. I wonder if a house full of vampires even had a kitchen? Why would they need one? They don't eat human food.

I walked around through a door to find a kitchen. Hm. It was okay, as far as kitchens went. It matched the rest of the house, everything was clean and spotless. This house looked as if no one lived here at all. What a bore.

I walked over to the fridge, and opened it. Nothing. Curses. I pouted and walked out back into the living room. Emmett was now gone, and the TV was off. Jasper was the only one there. He was standing up, leaning against the soft arm, book in hand.

"Ah, your back. Come with me," He said. Hm. Following a strange silent man, when I'm in an unfamiliar place and with no one around me to help? Lets go!

"Where are we going?" I asked. He glanced up at me, from staring at his book. I walked over to his side. I only came up to his chest, if that.

"You are going to meet some of our friends," He said. And then it hit me. His accent. It was deep Texan. I can't believe I hadn't noticed it before.

I grabbed hold of his hand. Jasper stiffened and turned to me.

"What?" He asked. I grinned as my eyes glazed over. Suddenly His life flashed before my eyes. I beamed up at the Texan man.

"Hmm, _you_ my dear, have a very interesting life," I murmured. His amber eyes widened slightly. I grinned suddenly, and let go of his hand and skipped a little ahead of him. We were walking to the front door apparently.

"What do you mean?" He asked in the irresistible Texan accent. I laughed.

"OMFG! You are _such_ a cowboy!" I said happily. Jasper gave me a look as if too say, 'your insane. You should be locked up somewhere.' Oh, believe me, they've tried. But I saw the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

I followed him outside, too see all of the Cullen's standing in front of the house. I looked at Jasper, who met my eyes for a second, then went too go stand next to Alice. She waved at me, and I waved back just as happily.

All of the Cullen's were stood in front of the wood area in front of their house. Huh. They were waiting. Well, what an earth were they waiting for.

"Ah, Paige, my dear," Esmé called, and waved me over. I walked over to be greeted with a relaxing smile my Esmé. "Are you feeling rested? You had enough time to relax?" She asked. Relax? Well, yeah, I was sleeping.

"Yes, I slept very well," I replied brightly. She looked confused. I raised my eye brows.

"did I not say? Oh, my apologise. I can sleep." She nodded slowly. I walked over to Carlisle, who smiled down at me.

"What are you all doing out here?" I asked. No one replied. They all just stood facing the forest. They were weird. What on earth were they waiting for? That's when I saw them. The wolves. Three of them. I stared in wonder and three huge wolves came out of the wilderness, slowly approaching the group of vampires, and me. They were so large, that they came up over my head. Dammit! That's how small I was! I should really invest in some large heels.

I glanced behind me at the vampire and I noticed two new ones I had never met. Hm.

One, the taller one of the two females, was pretty with dark brown hair a amber eyes like the rest of them. I assumed this was that Edward boys mate, Bella. Ah, then there was the hybrid. She was roughly the same height as her mother. Her skin pale like her parents, she had her fathers coppery coloured hair. Her eyes were a warm brown. Very sweet.

The three wolves stared at me intensely. One, the leader of the pack by the looks of it, was a rusty red coloured wolf with deep brown eyes. Although they seemed to be warm, they stared at me with a cold hard look, as if seeming to look at me up and down. The second one was a little big shorter, but looked powerful still. He had sandy fur and brown eyes. Now, the third one intrigued me. He was a blond wolf. Like, _Blond!_ It was interesting. He looked strong, but he was more lean than the other wolves. His strength was more subtle. Oh and his eyes. Our gaze met, and a shock sprang through my body. His eyes were a pale ice blue, they were stunning. I noticed he was carrying a rucksack in his mouth. Huh. Now that's something you don't see every day.

"Edward, I need you to translate." Carlisle said which made me snap out of my trance. Edward nodded.

"They want to know if this is her?"

"Yes, this is the child." Carlisle told the wolves. They all looked at me. I didn't smile. I just stood there, hands behind my back. Awkward much? I _really_ wanted to do awkward turtle right now, but I don't think everyone would think it was very appropriate of me.

"hello there…" I murmured. It was interesting. I'm glad I stuck around these vampires. I mean, who knew there would be shape shifters around? Lucky! These creature fascinated me intensely.

Edward turned to me. Ah. He was receiving the thought of the wolves and then repeating what they asked, hm? Cleva'!

"I can talk to them, you know," I informed. Edward glanced at me. I looked at the Leader, who walked over to stand a little away from me.

'_What are you?'_ It asked in a deep voice. I shrugged.

"Sometimes I don't know what I am," I replied. The creatures eyes narrowed.

'_Answer the question! What are you?'_ He asked again.

"I am a vampire."

'_If you are a vampire, why are you different from the Cullens?' _I put my hands in my black jean pockets.

"I am a different breed of vampire, shape shifter. But, I am the _only_ one." The wolfs eyes widened slightly, but inspected me closely. I could hear his thoughts. He didn't think I was much of a threat. "Yes, I can see how I'm not very threatening…" I murmured. The sandy coloured wolf came closer over close to me, and sniffed. He blinked a few times, sniffed again, then looked at his leader. The wolf was surprised that I didn't smell sickly sweet like the other vampires. Well, I'll take that as a compliment.

'_If you pose any threat to my pack, or the Cullen's, believe me _Monster_, I will not hesitate to kill you.'_ He informed me coldly. I looked up at the wolf, (since they were taller than me!) and nodded.

"Understood. I won't." I had seen his name in one of the vampires mind. Easy.

The wolf nodded briefly, and turned back to Carlisle, nodded, then walked back into the forest.

"Where are they going?" I asked to Carlisle. He looked down at me, and I stared back up at him, wide eyed.

"They're going to change," A voice behind me said. I turned to see the hybrid child, who was staring at me with her large brown eyes. I smiled at the child and walked over to her. she was taller than me, and she appeared to be about eighteen. Her mother Bella stood behind her, her hands resting on her child's shoulders protectively. She stared at me, black faced, but I could feel her power, like a protective sheet. Ah. This woman had a shield! How awesome!

"Hm, is that so?" I said softly. I put out my hand in front of me. "Hello, my name is Paige, I don't think we've met?" I asked the child. She smiled and sweet innocent smile, and took my hand is hers. Her hand was warm, just like a human's would be, although they were slightly chilled.

"No, we haven't. My name is Renesmé," She said sweetly.

"What a beautiful name!" I told her. She beamed at me. What a pretty child.

"You too! Your name is so pretty!" She replied. I glanced at Bella, who was staring at me, a curious look on her face.

"Thank you," I said. I looked up at Bella.

"You must be, Bella?" I asked. She nodded with a smiled. She had such a beautiful daughter…

Renesmé looked around my and ran towards the woods. I turned to see her run into the arms of a tall, muscular tanned boy. Hm. That must be Jacob? Yes. Seems about right. He was wearing jean baggy shorts, and a bare chest. He was very handsome. His face broke into a gentle smile when the girl embraced him. Ah. They were mates. I stared at the couple, my lightless eyes staring unblinking.

After that came out the Sandy wolf, but in human form. He looked younger than Jacob; he was roughly the same height, but a little more leaner. He grinned at The couple, and went over to talk to Edward. The blond wolf came out last. He was taller than the others. He didn't look like the other shape shifters at all. His body was lean and his muscles were subtler than his friends. I had never seen anyone like him before. He was gorgeous. His skin was pale and smooth, apart from the dark red tattoo over his heart, just like the others. His hair was blond and shaggy, sticking out at odd angles which made him look so cute. His eyes were the same, and again, I couldn't help but stare at them. Their icy coldness moved over all of the vampire and his pack, and landed on me. His eyes widened, and he stared at me for a good minute and a half. I couldn't help but stare back in awe.

Suddenly something blocked my view. I looked up into the dark brown eyes of Jacob, who stared back down at me. A tight smile on his lips. He held out his hand in front of me.

"Jacob Black." He informed me. My face broke into a charming smile.

"Yes, I know." His mouth twitched slightly. "And you already know my name." He nodded.

"Doesn't seem like a very fitting name, considers how _old_ you are," He said sarcastically. I chuckled at his remark. How funny you are Mr Darcy. Ha-ha! I kill myself sometimes. Ah…

"Yes, well, I've grown rather fond of it I must say," I admitted. I glanced at the rest of the Cullen's, who were gathered together, talking amongst themselves.

"Jake! Come on! Let's go!" Renesmé said happily, tugging on his arm. He smiled down at her in a loving way. My personality went cold at that, and I turned and walked away up the drive. I really was hungry. I didn't feel like socialising at the moment. I was hungry, tired, and had no possessions except the things on my back. Wow. I was a hobo! Awesome!

I was still in my vest and my jacket was back at the house. I was going to go find something to eat. I was starving.

As I was half way up the drive, Edward came up next to be in an instant.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Jacob was on my other side next. They both looked tad confused. Well by Jo! Let them be confused!

"I'm hungry," I said slowly. They both stiffened. "So, I was going to go into this town called, Fork was it?" They nodded. "To get some things to _eat._ Last time I checked, drinking blood was not the same as eating."

The two of them shared a look. Jacob was thinking that they needed someone to keep an eye on me if I went into town. They didn't trust me yet. They thought I would go on a wild rampage, and kill everything in sight. Hm. It was a possibility. But it was a chance I was willing to take!

"Fine. But we will have to have one of my family members along with you." Edward said.

"And one of my pack. We're not going to let you be on your own any time soon." Jacob said. I grinned at him.

"Oh? You make that sound like you don't trust me." I replied sarcasticly.

"We don't." Jacob said with a smile. We had stopped and were standing in the middle of the drive.

"Jacob, I think Jasper and Emmet should go with her, if she does try anything, your pack wont be able to change in public without being noticed." Edward said to Jacob. Jacob sowled, but nodded.

"alright." He grumbled. I was about to carry on walking, when a thought struk me. If I was followed to Washington, there could be spied in 'Forks'! I had to do something.

I turned around quickly in the opposite direction, towards the house, and towards Carlisle. He looked questiongly at me.

"Carlisle, do you have any scissors in your house?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course. I'll get them." In a second he was gone, then he was back. He held the large scissors out towards me, handle first. "What do you need them for, if you don't mind me asking." He questioned. I grinned.

I took the mass which was my hair, and cut through it. my raven coloured hair fell around my feet. Everyone stared at me, wide eyed as I cut my hip length hair. Once I was done, it was basically a bob type style. Slightly longer at the front, but shorter at the back, and kind of messy. My fringe (bangs) were the same, and one of the longest parts of my hair now. I handed the scissors back to the stunned Carlisle, and shook my head vigorously, getting stay hairs away. I ran my hand through my now short hair and sighed happily.

"Ah, its been a centuries since I had hair _this_ short." I admitted. "Merci." Carlisle had a bemused smiled on his lips, but nodded.

"Your welcome," he smiled.

"if you don't mind, I would appreciate if I could stay with your….Clan," The words were abnormal to me. I never involved myself with clans. I never asked for assistance of a _Clan_. Ever. "Until I find a suitable living area for myself." I asked. AS much as I didn't want too, until I find a house in Forks, I don't think it's a good idea to live in either the Cullens house...but it either that…or the bushes. And we've already discovered that there are no damn bushes around!

"Of course my dear, you are welcome as long as you like," he smiled warmly. I nodded.

"Thank you." I turned on my heels towards the frozen Edward. He looked down at me, a wide smiled. He was thinking that I was funny, in a weird way. stupid ginger. Grr.

"I am ready to leave now." I stated, and started walking up the drive towards the main road. Edward gestured at Emmett and Jasper, and they followed me, walking next to each other behind me, staring at my back.

And off I went into 'Forks' in search for, firstly, food. Then, hopefully, a house. Somewhere. And the followers stuck by my side the whole way there.

**Well, I hope that was okay-ish. As you may have already realised, im a retty crappy writer, but i think that if i dont put my story down on somehting ill explode! lol, not really.**

**hope it was okay, chow!~**


	5. Crazy lady with scissors!

**Um...sorry if uploads are late, or they take ages, but I've got school work and, well, its that time in my life where its all 'EXAMS!AAAH!' haha, so, ill try to write so i can upload when i can, 'kay?**

**My apolagies, this is a fairly short chapter i guess, but theres not much to do with matt right now...^^'**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes and bad gramma!**

**hope its okay, enjoy~**

Matt

I stared after Emmett and Jasper, and the girl, as she strode up the drive confidently. That girl…was something else. I grip tightened on my backpack as I remember the feeling that ran through my body when I met her gaze. She was stunning. She was different from the other vampires, I knew that, but she seemed…like she shouldn't even have the name 'vampire'. Her hair was as dark as ravens feathers. It shined in the late morning shine, reflecting different shades of blues. She was small and petite, even more so that Alice. That's not too say she wasn't womanly. Through her tight dark jeans and vest, her gentle curves were easily noticeable, and even though she _was_ small, her chest was not flat, that was for certain. She looked about…seventeen? Just a little younger than me, since I was eighteen. But then, I had been told she wasn't. I wonder how old she actually is? She can't be _that_ old. I'm sure of it. Right?

She was defiantly an interesting character. Her long hair was beautiful, but then why did she cut it off? Bloody mental! Her dark hair was still on the floor in front of us. Seth turned to me, a playful grin on his face.

"Dude, She was insane!" I couldn't tell if he meant she was insane an in, she should go back to the mental institute she came from, or that she was insane as in, she was unbelievable, in a good way. It was hard to tell with Seth. His smile never gave away anything.

"yeah…" I replied absently, staring off into the direction she had gone. She was…I don't know…I couldn't get her eyes out of my head. those dark..beautiful eyes. Cute button nose…perfect pouty lips…I shuddered at the thought of what they would feel like on mine.

My head snapped up. Shit! Edward could hear all of that! I peeked a glance at the bronze haired vampire who was staring right at me, wide eyed. My face flushed bright red and I coughed slightly, and looked away. God fucking dammit! He knew! He can hear all of this! For the love of god…

I ran my hands through my messy blond hair in frustration, letting my locks stand up at weird angles, like they usually did.

What the hell? I felt…strange…slightly nauseous with a kind of sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I swallowed and shook the feeling off. I needed to relax.

"Alright," Jacob said, turning back to us. "Just keep an eye out I guess, for when they come back," Me and Seth nodded. Jacob turned into boyfriend mode then, smiling down at Renesmé with a goofy grin. Me and Seth had a hunch that he was bipolar.

"Dude, you wanna' go for a run?" Seth asked, turning to me. When he got like this, I couldn't really say no. He looked literally like a puppy, even if he was in human form. His sad eyes, eager hopeful grin, and he was practically jumping up and down slightly with excitement. I sighed.

"Sure, why not," He gave a whoop of triumph, and ran off into the under growth to strip. Honestly, its like the boy was desperate for any chance to shred his clothing.

As I followed the eager Seth, I sneaked a glance at Edward, who was now staring at me with a knowing grin.

Smug bastard. His smile faulted. That's right. I'm talking to you. Don't go poking in people head when you are _not_ wanted, ya hear me vampire? He nodded. I gave a huff of satisfaction, and walked into the thickets of trees, getting ready to take my clothes off, for the _second_ time today.

**Like I said, short chapter. Sorry again!**

**Edward can be a smug bastard sometimes, havnt you ever wished that in the first book, Bella would slap him or something? ya know when hes being all irritating! that would be cool...**

**Anyway, i kind of think that, Seth is like, slightly evil inside. well, no, just, he's very mischevous, if you know what i mean. behind that cute smile, he loves to stir up trouble, ya get me? lol.**

**I havnt read the twilight books in a looooong time, like three years, ive started reading the first one, but...ive gotten out of my reading obsession, which sucks. :/**

**anyway, hopefull i can do the next chapter, Paige, and finish is soon.**

**Some of more chapters will be short. sorry, ive only got 5 chapters...i feel so ashamed, lots of people i know have like 50 or something or more...or even 15! thats way more than me...i just dont have tiiiiiiime! *sob sob*!**

**I end up just drawing scenes that i want to happen in the future for this fan fic! haha.**

**Anyway, sorry to rant, hope its okay! **

**ta!x**


	6. I was gunna' finish my coke!

Paige

I took a bite of my burger and stared at the two vamps in front of me. The blond one, Jasper, was looking out of the window, and seemingly bored expression on his face. The dark curly haired one, Emmett, was staring at me eat, his brow furrowed slightly. I swallowed the tasty burger, and placed it on my plate.

"You two do not look like happy bunnies," I remark as I ate a chip of my plate. Ah, nothing beats ol' burger and chips from handy dinners. I loved them. Especially the ones on the high way, you know the ones? Where you get all of the freaks! Which means I'm one of them! Hey, freaks rule, don't diss.

"Your….eating…" Emmett murmured. I raised a dark eye brow.

"Yes…Am I allowed?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah…" He paused, confused. Aw, look who's all confused. I must say, it was so hard to not pat his head. "But how?"

"Quite simple really, I open my mouth and take a bite, then once its nice and chewed—"

"No, no. I mean, how are you able to digest it? We can't." Ah, yes. They can't eat, can they? It doesn't agree with them. poor sods. Missing all this great food.

"Hm…I don't know to be honest," I mused. I took another chip into my mouth, and glanced out the window of the dinner.

We had walked for a good hour, until we came into the outskirt of the town, where I had spotted this little place. It was a small shack like building, with dark wooden panels lining the walls. It was dimly lighted, but the cold morning shine was making the place look bright. The smell of cooked meat and grease was thick in the air, and I practically drooled as we came through the door.

It looked as if it was going to rain all morning, which was perfect. Rain masked smells, which was good since I was technically in hiding. And to be honest, I loved it.

It was also very beautiful, all of the green trees around seemed to glow, and glisten with drops of water covering them.

Ah, I should get a rain coat, and an umbrella! Yet, a big one…a nice…big umbrella…

"Are you finished yet?" Jasper demanded, apparently sick of staring out the window…at a bush. I frowned.

"Alright! Geez! What's got your knickers in a twist? And if you must know, yes, I am." Jasper just looked royally pissed. I listened to what he was thinking. _Why do we have to baby sit this kid,_ Is what he was thinking. Aye! You're the kid mister! Pfft! A mere century old! He was a baby.

No. I mustn't let it get to me. I pouted slightly and glared at the blond through my long dark eye lashes.

I placed my cutlery together on the side of the plate, and sat back on the red leather covered bench. Emmett gave me a quizzical look. I smiled knowing at them.

"oh, gentlemen, you don't expect a lady to pay for her meal. Your two are my accompaniments, you don't expect me to pay, when I have no money, do you?" They were silent for a moment, when Jasper sighed angrily and grabbed the receipt, and stormed off angrily to the till on the far end of the room.

Emmett grinned at me.

"You seem to be able to piss him off, that's a talent. Even when Renesmé puked in his Stetson, he wasn't pissed."

"So as I've gathered, Mr Grumpy boots over there is a genuine Texan cowboy, hm?" I asked. Emmet eyed me suspiciously.

"How'd you know that?"

"Oh, you hear thing," I flashed him a wicked grin. His eyes widened slightly, and a little gasp escape his mouth. "What?" I asked. Did I have food on my face? Did he suddenly realise my awesomeness? Can't blame him. I _am_ awesome.

"Your teeth!" He exclaimed, just as Jasper came back. Jasper frowned at Emmet, then to me, then back at Emmett.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded in his thick Texan accent. Emmett pointed at me like you would a witch. Maybe…I've met a lot of them in my time, so I've picked up a few things.

"Her teeth! Look at em'!" Emmet said in a fluster. I raised a brow, and smiled.

"Oh? You mean these?" I questioned, and hooked my fingers on my cheeks so my pearl white teeth were in show. Jaspers eyes widened in shock, then he scowled and grabbed my arm, and pulled me outside in a hurry.

"H-Hey!" I protested, but jasper didn't stop until we were standing in the car park. "What? I was gunna finish my coke!" I explained, frustrated. I was gunna' finish it!

"You have fangs!" He exclaimed. I nodded. "Well then do _not_ show them off to others too see!" I pouted.

"But they'll just think their fake!" I whined in protest. "It's not like nayone would believe that they were real, that would be stupid!"

"Well, surprisingly enough, they _are_ real, and who knows, some human might eventually guess right!" He huffed and stalked off in the direction of the town.

Seven hours laterz-

"What exactly are we doing?" Emmett asked, bored. I turned to him and frowned.

"I've already told you, we are going to find me a house! I do not want to live in _your_ house, I was my _own_ house, understand? Someplace that I won't encounter grumpy vampires who woke up on the wrong side of the coffin!" I sent a look towards Jasper, who pretended like he wasn't even paying attention.

"Right…but there aren't just randomly going to be a house for sale. Most people that live in forks have lived here for a long time, and tend not to leave." Emmett pointed out. I growled in frustration.

"oh, I _will_ find somewhere, you can count on that."

We walked around and I took my time looking at what little of shops that Forks had. I would have to make a journey to one of the large cities near here. where the hell was forks anyway! Honestly, I have actually been here before, but that was about 200 years ago. It had changed a lot…

Mind you, things always change. For me it seemed as though, if I even blinked, a while century seemed to pass…

"We're here." I snapped out of my thought to see be standing in front of a run down little shop. The window was mucky and cracks were around the edge of the window at the front of the shop. Inside, it was painted a nice cream with a cream carpet. Their were two desks, with swivel chairs (love them) and a computer, there were two lonely chairs at the front just behind the window, and a single book shelf. There was only one person inside, a slightly plump woman. I sniffed the air. She was in her early forties. On the sign above the window, laid the words 'Real-estate Agents.'

"Aw, no catch phrase? Its like their not even trying." I chuckled and turned to the two boys. Should I even call them that? Because they weren't human. What should it be? Male? Males. Yup/

"listen up, Males," I started. "You, um, occupy yourself, okay? Im going in there, you are not." Jasper frowned.

"What do you expect us to do?" He asked. I looked around. It must have rained earlier today, because the place was wet.

"I don't know! Go splash in a puddle or something!" I gestured around me.

"…Puddles?" Jasper asked slowly. I nodded and grinned.

"Yeah! I mean, you doesn't like Puddles!" I slapped my show in a small patch of wet making a little splash. "See? Fun. Now, _stay!_" I ordered and gave them a pointed look. Jasper thought I was demented, but Emmet though I was funny, mainly because he'd never seen Jasper to easily wound up by anyone before.

He growled in frustration and walked away. Emmet laughed and followed him.  
>I turned And opened the door, which triggered a little bell. I hated those things. It's like saying, 'hello! I'm here!' it was silly.<br>The plump woman at the desk looked up from what ever she was doing. She didn't smile.  
>"Can I help?" she asked in a dull bored voice. It's time to turn on the charm. I walked over to her desk and smiled warmly.<br>"Good morning," I said in a musical voice. "I would like to know if there are any houses for sale around these parts." she stared at me for a second then studied me closely. Muddy shoes, wet-ish clothes. Let's just say I didn't look the part.  
>"sorry," she drolled out in a robotic sounding voice. "There are no houses available." I rested my hands on the table and leaned in. I let the magic flow. I turned on my 'cowboy accent', a personal favourite of mine.<p>

"Now, come on doll," One of the unique skills I had obtained in my time, was the ability to project pheromones. So I could make people like me, there were attracted by your whole essence, or it could be the completely opposite and people would hate you. "There must be _something_ out there, hm?" The woman's eyes widened slightly. "Now, are you sure you couldn't give it another look?" The woman blushed . Yeah, that's right. I didn't care if their gender was male or female, why should I? when you get to be my age, you've been around the block a million times, literally. Either way, I gotta' say, its fun to seduce.

"W-well we do have some houses that aren't on immediate sale, b-but I suppose I could show them to you," She said, blushing furiously. I smiled seductively and leaned closer. This woman wasn't a lesbian. But she wasn't married. She had never been attracted to another female in her life, until now. It was quite amusing to see all the embarrassed thoughts and images that went through her mind in a fluster.

"W-well we do have some houses that aren't on immediate sale, b-but I suppose I could show them to you," She said, blushing furiously. I smiled seductively and leaned closer. This woman wasn't a lesbian. But she wasn't married. She had never been attracted to another female in her life, until now. It was quite amusing to see all the embarrassed thoughts and images that went through her mind in a fluster.  
>"What kind of this were you looking for?" she murmured, glancing up at me.<br>"Hmm...large. Yes, large. I have a lot of things," I lied. I had details of my bank cards, many of them. But apart from my clothes and the things in my pockets, I had no worldly possessions.  
>"Is this the kind of thing you were looking for?" the woman asked as she turned the screen around. My smile widened at the picture.<br>"It's perfect." she nodded happily and typed some things down.  
>"So, when would you like to go see it? Tomorrow?" I nodded. "Alright then, here's the address." she handed me a piece of paper that she'd just printed off.<p>

"I will see _you_ tomorrow," I purred and took the sheet from her. I sauntered out of the shop to search for muscles and Mr. Grump.


	7. Realisation

**I'm sorry. I dont unpload very often, but i have exams right now. Now im not saying that im revising, but just the idea of studying kind of takes it out of me, ya know? ;)**

**Anyway, Dont alway expect me to upload 24/7, but i will do my best. Dont put that off you putting this on alert (if you ever thought too)? ^^'**

**I do roughly have a story line, i know it doesnt seem like it, haha. **

**Hope you like it~**

**soryy, may contain spelling mistakes and bad grammar. So sue me, I'm dumb. XD**

Paige

I had been searching for the two vampire for at least ten minutes. Where were they? *Gasp* where they _avoiding_ me? Good God man, I'm shocked!

I grinned as I walked around Forks. I needed to get some money, to find a cash point…although I guess they're called ATM machines here. What was with that, heh?

I searched around the assorted buildings and shops until finally outside a super market like shop, was a ATM machine! Erika! Mwahaha. Found you tricky thing you~

I giggled out loud as I walked over to the Machine. I took out my wallet. Hmm…Which one, which one…Blue!

I picked out a blue card and slotted it into the machine. I pressed a couple of buttons, and then received the cash.

I took out 200 dollars. What was the exchange rate again? Ah, I can't remember. I don't even care really.

I looked around me at the shops, a wicked grin forming on my mouth. Just think of all the things I could buy…

"Haha…" I laughed quietly, and walked over to a clothes shop. I wasn't intending on buying fashion wear, but I wanted a scarf. Oh, and hat! Yes, I nice, fluffy…

"Ohmagawd!" I breathed as I saw the perfect hat, with a matching scarf! My lucky day. It was a hat, with bear ears on them! That's like, so awesome! It was creamy, and the inside of the ears were light brown, and the scarf was cream as well. I picked them up and took the till. The woman behind smiled at me, since I was practically bouncing with anticipation to put them on.

"Someone looked happy," She commented. I nodded enthusiastically.

"It's the cutest hat I've ever seen!" I exclaimed merrily, and handed her the money.

"Isn't it a bit early in the season for scarf's and hats though?" She asked.

"Oh, believe me. We'll all need them. A blizzards coming." I replied evenly. She looked at me, a bit puzzles, but shook it off, just assuming I was some silly kid.

There really was a blizzard coming, I could smell it in the air. She gave me my change and the receipt, I waved off needing the bag and headed off to the door.

"Be sure to dress warm," I called as I walked out.

I pulled of the labels and dropped them in a nearby bin. I wrapped the scarf around my neck. It was very long, even when I wrapped it around my two times it still reached past my waist. I slipped on the hat, knowing how to make it look just right.

"Haha…" I giggled. "I have bear ears…"

It was going to be a heavy storm. Violent even. It was blowing in from the Atlantic, heavy and lasting. It smelt as if it would last a good couple of days.  
>I walked into a good looking shop. It had fishing roses outside on display, and all types of bits and bobs. I opened the door and walked in. It had a musty kind of smell to it. There was two men having a conversation at the till, one a customer and one working. They were talking about a trip and some guy called 'charlie', and how they were all going to go out next weekend. Hm. Not very interesting. It's much more interesting listening in on murderers conversation.<br>I looked about, searching for an umbrella. It was going to rain.  
>I smiled as I located a good one, bright red and big enough for two people to fit easily under it. I took it off the wrack, it had a wooden handle, and came up to my waste. I came over to the till, and stood off to the side, waiting for them to finish their conversation.<br>The man on my side of the till noticed me.  
>"Oh! Sorry," he said apologetically as he stepped out the way. I smiled brightly.<br>"No problem," I replied, and put the umbrella on the counter. The man behind the counter smiled slightly. Both of them were in their late forties, with facial hair, a gentle creases in their faces.  
>"Nice weather out there," the man next to me said.<br>"Yeah, the forecast says that it's going to get really bad soon." the man behind the counter said. "Good idea, getting an umbrella," he said to me. I nodded.  
>"You can never be too careful with these things." I handed him the money, he gave me my change and receipt.<br>"Have a nice day," I said and walked out.  
>I looked around. People were walking around the place, minding there own business.<br>Now, where on earth are those two? Didn't I tell them to stay?  
>"youngsters these days," I sighed. " never do as their told." maybe they were going through a rebellious stage. Tsk. Kids.<br>I walked back to the car park of the diner to see the two vampires, and a big car, the silver jeep. Emmet was leaned against the front of the car, and Jasper was standing next to him. They turned as I walked off. Emmet frowned.  
>"So you did have money?" he asked.<br>"What can I say, I saw the opportunity for a free meal, and I took it," I said smoothly.  
>Why did you get a cardigan?" Emmet asked.<br>"Cos I'd get chilly, do you expect me to freeze?" I asked innocently. Truth is, I could feel temperatures, but it didn't bother me. Drop me into the water in the north pole, I'd know it's bloody freezing but it's not like it'd hurt me.  
>"No..." emmet trailed off, a little confused. Aw, bless him.<br>"Why do you have an umbrella?" Jasper asked. I glanced up at the sky, and pulled the umbrella up mover my head.  
>"Because," I said. "It's going to rain," they stared at me puzzled, then suddenly there was the first drop on the umbrella. Couple more, and it came pouring down.<br>Emmet yelped at the sudden down pour where as Jasper just raised his eyebrows in surprise. They both got in the car, just a tad faster than human speed. I walked over to the drivers side, where Emmet rolled down the window.  
>"Come on, get in," he said. I pouted.<br>"but I went through all the trouble to get an umbrella, so why would I not use it in such a great opportunity as this?" I gestured outside of the safety of my umbrella at the heavy water.  
>"You want to walk back to the house?" I nodded. "In the rain?" I nodded again. "sorry, no can do." he said.<br>"Why?" I demanded.  
>"We have to keep an eye on you." Jasper said from the passenger seat. I pouted.<br>"Well, don't need you permission! I'm going back," I left with a huff, and strode away the way we had previously came.  
>"Wait!" Emmett called after me. I heard the car pull out of the car park and follow me. I was waking along the side of the road, the car pulled up to drive along side me.<br>"You have to understand, we are doing this to be careful, it's just a safety precaution," Emmett tried to explain.  
>"I do not care," and with that, I took a sharp left angle and walked directly into the woods, away from where the road is and where the car could go. It was a sharp down hill in front of me. I heard Emmet get out of the car after me. I Jasper would then drive the car back to the house to meet us, as long as Emmet kept and eye on me.<br>God i felt like I was being stalked. Well...I was being stalked. But this was different, it was less 'Once we find you we're gunna' kill you!' and more like 'I'm never going to let you out of my sight!'  
>If I'm honest, i think I prefer the first one. Less...intimidating.<br>I glanced behind me, to see Emmet following. The hill in front of me was so steep that the trees were practically vertical. Perfect.  
>I took a step back, bent my knees, and when Emmet was just a meter behind me, I jumped.<br>Roughly I'd say I jumped about 200 meters, not up, but forward. So I jumped forwards down the hill.  
>"Jesus Christ!" I heard Emmet exclaim from somewhere behind me.<br>I liked doing this. Feeling the air all around, nothing solid to hold you up. Fun fun fun.  
>I started to decent to the trees. I bent my legs slightly, angled my footing, and prepared myself. I held onto the umbrella handle with my left hand.<br>I landed at the top of a large evergreen tree, about twenty five feet tall. It shook slightly. If a one of the others had done this, it would have bent over drastically. But i didn't really weigh anything, so it was A-Okay! Talk about being a lightweight.  
>I heard Emmet follow me down the hill. He didn't jump, but dec decided to take the more complicated route. Silly boy.<br>I jumped down from the tree, not making a sound as I landed. I should seriously looking into the job application of becoming a professional ninja.  
>I smiled as the rain hit my umbrella, and started waking in the direction of the Cullen residence.<p>

Matt  
>Seth had run off somewhere. If there was any one of us that was most like a dog, it was Seth. He just got distracted so easily. A leaf would draw his attention from an argument. The boy was mad I tell you.<br>I walked along the forest floor, and huffed at the sky. It was raining. There's something new. The rain fell heavily all around me, giving the greenery a good shine. As much as I say I hate the rain, it was sort of relaxing.  
>Luckily, shape-shifters have high body temperatures, so I never really felt the cold, plus my thick coat was like being in a body jumper.<br>My blond fur was drenched, and I kept blinking to keep the water from my eyes.  
>Seth had bounded off somewhere, god knows what he's doing. The idiot. We went to the same school, and I shared most of my lessons with him.<br>The air was crisp and cold, and I could feel it biting at the bits of my fur that weren't covered as thickly.  
>That's when i saw it. The flash of red. What was that? A vampire? No. I couldn't hear anything out of the usual. Bird, wind, rain, humming. Wait, what? Humming. Where was that coming from? I smelled the air, and caught it's scent. I couldn't tell what it was. But...there was something strange about it. It was...nice. It made me feel relaxed for some reason.<br>I followed the smell, it was getting stronger with every step I took. Red! There it was again! And the humming...it was quiet, but with my hearing I could hear it clearly.  
>Ii came closer, to see it in more detail. It was an umbrella. My eyes widened as I realised it was that girl. The vampire...who wasn't a vampire. Paige.<br>I crouched down, as silent as I could, and started to follow her. She kept up the tune she was humming constantly, it's soft tune being so quiet yet seeming to be the only thing I could hear.  
><em>Yo! Scotty! Where you at?<em> I heard Seth's voice in my head.

_North West…_ I replied back. _Shh…I'll see you later Seth,_ And with that, I blocked our connection. Unlike the rest of the pack, I could block my thoughts from the rest of them. Not from Edward unfortunately. Arrogant Blood sucker.

My attention returned back to the task at hand. Where had Emmet and Jasper gone? Weren't they supposed to stay with her? What on earth happened?

Vampires. Never trust them to get the job done.

The girl was still humming. I didn't know the song, but it was….nice. She now had a cardigan on, and a scarf. I couldn't see her head because the umbrella was in the way. Is that what she bought? They were out there for hours.

What on earth took them so long?  
>"You know, stalking is frowned upon as a hobby," My head snapped up, to see her standing still, and facing me. She was only three meters in front of me. Curse this blond fur of mine.<br>"It wasn't the fur, your thoughts are quite loud." she said softly. She was wearing a hat with...bear ears on it. Seriously? This girl was weird. Well, she wasn't a girl so to speak.  
>"Hey! I'll have you know that I am female." She said. I can tell that she's female…Yeah. Defiantly female.<p>

"Where's your friend?" She asked, as she started to walk again. I followed behind her, always keeping at least two meters between us.

To be perfectly honest I don't know where he is, probably chasing a butterfly somewhere.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." She looked over her shoulder at me, and winked. I stared blankly at her, my blue eyes taking her in. it was different, to be close up at her. She was small. I stared down at her. I was taller than her by at least two feet. I mean, I know we're big wolfs but we weren't _that_ big compared to people.

But that's not to say it didn't suit her. I couldn't imagine her being tall. No…Small suited her. kind of like a little kitten or something. My eyes narrowed.

What the hell am I thinking? What on earth is wrong with me? Snap out of it man!

She can't hear me, right? Or can she? Shit! I should really stop this… I averted my eyes and stared at the ground beneath me. I should just keep my head down. She's a vampire. Sort of.

I mean, sure, the Cullens claim to be vegetarian, but what about her? She drink human blood, right? That means she's a monster…

But…I can't seem to keep my gaze away from her. I stared down at her small figure.

She…had a nice butt. That's right. I'm a guy, these thoughts do come up. But…damn.

I couldn't seem to take my eyes of the swaying hips in front of me. No! She's a blood sucking monster! She's a monster…a very pretty…monster…

I shook my head and sped up to walk beside her. That way I don't have to stare at her rear, and I shall avoid looking at her.

We walked a few minutes in silence, and then the humming started again. It was a different tune now. It made me feel warm. I didn't seem to feel the cold, my whole body felt warm.

"Feel any warmer?" She asked. I glanced up at her. Huh? How did she know that?

She grinned at me.

"I use that song in cold weather," Use the song? So she was the reason I felt warmer?...what the hell? There's a lot we don't know about this…_thing._

I have to keep guarded. She could effect things just by singing! _Singing!_

She is so different from the Cullens…Its strange to think that she _is_ what she is. Her skin was not a ghostly death pale, and she didn't have dark bags under her eyes. Her skin was faire and creamy, and she even had lovely rosy cheeks.

The Cullens skin was as cold as ice, I should know, Renesmé likes to hug. A lot. Every time she gave me bruises.

But…what did her skin feel like? Was it freezing like vampires, or was it like a human?

Suddenly there was a hand in front of my face. I froze, and blinked at it in surprise.

She had stopped walking and was standing just a little bit in front of me, and smiling softly. She just held her hand out palm in front.

She nodded encouragingly. I hesitated, but then shook my head of the rational thought trying to convince me. I closed my eyes and moved forward slightly.

My muzzle touched her hand…

My eyes bolted open, and I took a step back in shock.

It was the first time we had touched and…I don't know. Its like a jolt of electricity ran though my body to my very core.

From the look on her face, she had felt it as well. Her beautiful blue eyes stared down at her hand then up at me.

I don't know what it was that I felt…I felt…good. Just…happy, I guess. I just felt so…comfortable in my skin. Which was unusual sense I'm a very awkward person.

What the hell just happened?

"My sentiments exactly…" She murmured. She smiled though, and took a step towards me. "Can I…?" She asked in an innocent voice. I stared at her for a moment then nodded my head slowly.

She reached out and touched my muzzle. Her touch was gentle and….warm. A shiver of pleasure ran through my body all the way to my tail.

She ran her hand up my muzzle and over my head. I leaned into her touch and moved closer to her, our bodies only a few inches from each other.

"Your fur in beautiful," She whispered. My cold ice eyes stared at her in wonder. The way the grey light reflected off her creamy skin, and made her raven coloured hair shine…

_Your beautiful…_I said in my head, knowing she heard it. My eyes widened as she blinked in surprise at me, and I was shocked to see her cheeks become a little rosier.

She smiled slightly and took her hand away from my head, and I couldn't help feeling a little bit disappointed that our touch was connected.

She turned and started walking away from me. My mood demined. She probably didn't want to be near me. maybe she think I'm weird….Wait, no. that's stupid. I'm a _shape-shifter_, for goodness sake. How much weird could I get? That's right! I could be a _Blond_ wolf! Shit…

She probably doesn't like me anyway…I mean, the pack (only three of us) didn't really act very polite to her. Jacob basically said that 'if you cause trouble we'll kill you'. Man, he really needs to work on his people skills.

I stared at her walking away, but to my surprise she stopped and turned round slightly to look at me.

"Come on then, Blondy. I need a big strong wolf to protect me from the monsters out here," She gave me a cheeky grin.

I couldn't help a wolfy grin, as I walked up to her. We started walking, talking a bit as I took her back to the Cullens.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to have her here?


	8. Maybe I'm just getting too old

**I know i never upload very much, and for people , if any, that have added this to alert might get annoyed. or not. but i just suck and thinking of what the write.**

**plus it doesnt help that i have exams alla' the time and art homework, so i havnt really been able to think about the complications of plot.**

**I'm not sure if I've ever written this, but I'm on deviant art where ive drawn a fair amount of things for this story, my name on it is White-Fire-faire lol, i know, stupid name. :)**

**is where i do lots of art about this fanfic, so if anyone reading this wants to actually know what im thinking off when i describe characters, its there if ya want. (sorry if you dont like them) just puttin it out there.**

**sorry, its short, but to be fair i am writing this a 2 in the morning.**

Paige

We walked in silence for the rest of the way to the Cullen's house. It wasn't an awkward silence, we both seemed to content without discussing anything. Well, its not like we could discuss anything with words, he was in wolf form after all….

My gaze shifted over to stare at the wolf's face.

_How interesting,_ I thought lightly. I turned to look at the ground as I walked. That…when we touched…

I had lived a _long_ time. But never…no, never… I didn't like it. I did not like this at all, in fact, it made me angry. I frowned slightly at my thoughts.

It was getting to be that time of the month. _No._ not _that._ I am too much of an advanced creature for something so trivial as the menstrual cycle. But it is similar I suppose. At one time every month, it varied. Sometimes it was a day, sometimes it was an hour, others it was over two weeks. Its when, I did not have immediate control of my emotions. Never over emotional. It would always be anger.

It wasn't here yet, I think I still had about…a week? No…just under a weak until it was here.

I sighed lightly, and looked up at the sky. Even when the view was obstructed by clouds, the sky really was beautiful.

We were almost at the Cullens house. I wonder where Muscles is? And grumpy. I don't imagine that he was too pleased about me walking away, neither would muscles, for he did have to walk back in the rain. Serves him right for not having an umbrella with him.

We came into contact with the drive to the house, and started walking down it. The wolf glanced up at me, and moved on ahead of me to get there first. I stared as he walked away. He was a very handsome wolf, just like a wolf should be. Strong, Elegant, majestic. But he was so different from any other shape shifters that I'd seen before. Which was strange considering how much I've seen.

I followed after him, and was greeted by Carlisle coming out of the house, Emmett and Jasper behind him. Carlisle was frowning slightly, but strained a smile when he saw me.

"Paige," he greeted me.

"Where the hell did you run off to?" Emmet grumbled. I shrugged.

"it doesn't matter, its just good to know that you didn't run off without informing us," Carlisle said gently, smiling at his adoptive sons. My instant thought was 'I am not some rebellious teenager to be locked away, how _dare _you!' But I shook that away and smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry about that," I glanced as Jasper to see his face a little shocked. Ah, he must have felt my drastic mood switch there. Poor little cowboy.

Jasper and Emmett walked back into the house, huffing slightly.

Carlisle was about to walk in as well.

"….Carlisle," I murmured. He turned to me, raised eye brows at my quiet voice.

"What is it Paige?" he asked tenderly. I stared at my feet.

"….Thank you for letting me stay in your home until I have my own…" I whispered. It was hard to rely on people, so I didn't know how to go about doing this.

"It's perfectly fine, you're not causing us any trouble. Make yourself at home,"

I nodded and followed him inside, taking off my hat and putting it in my pocket, and leaving the umbrella just outside the front door, because it was wet.

Inside, no one was anywhere to be seen. I sniffed slightly. Jasper and Alice were in their room, as was Rosalie and Emmet in their own. Carlisle smiled as me once more before, saying that I could watch some TV or read a book, before walking away to what I assumed was his Office. Esmé' was in there as well.

Bella and Edward were a little of away from the house, in what I think was their own.

I stood in the middle of their neat living room, and sat down on the white sofa. It was very nice. I grabbed a grey white cushion and a grey blanket that was thrown over the back of the sofa. I turned on the TV, and switched to Comedy Central.

Huh. Today was a friends marathon. Not bad. I had watched every episode tenfold, but it was a funny program, something relaxing. During these times I needed to relax more…

"Maybe I'm just getting old…"I murmured as I rested my head on the cushion, and put the blanket over me.

I stared blankly at the TV for at least ten minutes before I gave into the growing exhaustion. I closed my eyes slowly. I didn't seem to dream, which was good. My dreams were never good. I actually preferred to have nice peaceful sleep. Who doesn't, right? I loved not thinking of anything….particularly….it gives me a rest….from other creatures and my mind….

I don't know how long I was asleep for. It could have been hours, days, or minutes. The TV was on still. But I wasn't alone in the room anymore. No…three people were in there. But they weren't the Cullens. I could hear three steady heart beats.

I stayed the same. Breathing slowly and keeping relaxed. I listened.

"She really is asleep," Renesmé's soft voice said.

"seems like it…" It was that Jacob boy. The rude one. Tsk.

"…what do you think she is?" she asked quietly.

"….I don't know, Nessie…what do you think Matt?" I felt ears prick at the name. The wolf…

"…" There was no reply at first, then for the first time…I heard his voice. It was deep, but not too deep, and gentle…

"I don't have an opinion on the matter…" Came the response. If I had a heart beat, it would have skipped a beat.

"Oh, Scotty's as cold as ever," Renesmé giggled.

I was still tired…even though I had just been asleep I…I didn't want to be down here anymore…

I opened my eyes and sat up swiftly. Renesmé was sitting on Jacobs lap in one of the arm chairs, while 'Matt' was on the other arm chair.

"Ah…" Renesme blinked in surprise. "Hiya, did you have a nice rest?" She asked pleasantly. I paused before answering.

"As good as it ever is," I replied and stood up, placing the blanket on the Sofa.

"Going already?" Jacob asked. I smiled lightly and nodded.

"I still need to rest more, I'm not feeling so hot," And I wasn't. Ah, the perils of being old. "Good night," I replied.

Renesme and Jacob said by as I headed over to the stairs. But what made me stop in my tracks was,

"Good night, Paige," Came the soft reply of matt, with a slight smile. I scowled to myself as I walked up to the stairs and into the guest room.

I took off my shoes, and my scarf, taking my hat out of my pocket.

I sank into the double bed of the guest room, turned off the lights and pulled the covers over my head.

_Shit….why does my chest hurt like this?_ I thought to myself as I fell asleep for the second time, without dreaming at all.

**wasnt a very good chap, or very long, sorry. but its a work in progress after all ^_^**


	9. Well it was more of a shriek

**Im sorry. I am so bad at uploading. I know where the story is going...buts its just so haaard! Ill try harder though! I swear! x**

Paige

I didn't think I would dream. But…I guess life just doesn't like me. pfft.

_Although it was a different dream. It was…information. There were voices. So many, many voices! They wouldn't stop! God, they wouldn't be quiet! They kept getting louder and louder, until I couldn't think myself. Images flooded into my mind, information, memories, and thoughts. I couldn't escape! I would be controlled by the whims of other people._

_NO! I will not be controlled! I will not belong to anyone is any way! _

_Then, at last, the feelings. It was so overwhelming I thought I was going to die! _

_**Darkness….**_

My eyes bolted open and I sat up with a shriek. I brought my hand to my face and covered my eyes.

My breath was coming out in short ragged gasps, and I was sweating all over.

W-what just happened? I stared wide eyed at my hand in my lap. Information. Is….what I received. The Cullen's information. I knew…everything. That's what the dream was. All of their lives. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esmé, Bella, Edward, Renesmé. Everything that had ever happened to them, human and vampire. Everything that they'd experience or felt, I know knew as if I'd done it myself.

Suddenly the door to the guest room burst open, with Carlisle, Edward and Jacob in the doorway, looking rather freaked.

Alice swiftly got through and looked around wildly for any signs of danger. I stared at them with a frown.

"…What are you doing…?" I asked slowly.

"We heard you scream," Alice said, flustered.

"Well it was more of a shriek…" I mumbled.

"Either way, what the hell was that all about?" Jacob demanded, scowling at the false alarm.. I smiled slyly and stood up, and bent down to get my boots off the floor.

"Oh, just a funny dream," I walked to the door, and pinched Jacobs cheek roughly, causing him to flinch. "don't worry, dreams can't hurt you, it's the nightmares that you have to worry about," I winked and pushed past them, heading downstairs. I heard Jacobs growl as I went down. Huh. I've always wanted a puppy. Maybe he can fetch the newspaper for me? that would be awesome!

As I got downstairs I came across the two boys that were with Jacob yesterday, sitting on the Sofa together, deep in conversation with Renesmé.

She looked up when I entered the room, a bright smile illuminating her pretty face.

"Good morning, Paige." She said happily, her voice ringing out across the white living room. It took me a 1/10 of a second, I was trying to be a little slow as to not scare her, for me to be in front of her and I smiled kindly at her, taking her hand in mine. My thumb grazed her wrist, just above her pulse, and my smile grew. Mmmm…

"And good morning to your, Renesmé." She giggled slightly and I let go of her hand when I could hear Jacob and the others coming down the stairs. I went and sat down in one of the white arm chairs, pulling my legs up to my chest. I wiggled my pink sock covered toes in comfort.

I finally looked at the two shape-shifters sitting on the Sofa. A young boy and…_that_ boy.

_He_ was talking to Renesmé, while the other was staring at me with curiosity. I raised a perfect eye brow at him, a slightly amused smile at his young inexperienced show of open curiosity.

"Ah-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," He said in a rush, a little embarrassed.

"No problem," I said lightly. The boy was studying me to see how I was different in any way from the others. I sighed, and then flashed a grin in his direction, showing my fangs. His eyes widened in shock, and a little gasp escaped from his lips.

"That enough for you?" I questioned softly. He nodded thoroughly. I nodded and slouched in the seat as Carlisle came into the room, a book in his hand. It was Latin. It was about pottery. I rolled my eyes. _Fun._

"Good morning Paige," he smiled at me. I nodded in acknowledgment.

_What time is it?_ I sent the question to Carlisle. He glanced at me surprised.

_Seventeen past ten._ He answered. Hm. What time did I have to be at the house?

I rummaged through my pocket and pulled out the piece of printed paper that I was given yesterday.

I stared at what was written on the paper, and it also had a picture of the house on it.

My brow raised in surprise as I realised where it was. Huh. Isn't that the area that the Shape Shifters Lived? Oh well… It was less populated, peaceful even. You know, apart from the big 7ft wolves running through the undergrowth and lurking in your back garden…

I frowned slightly at the paper for a moment, and Renesmé noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked. My gaze flickered up at her for a moment.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"Here," The low voice said from behind me. I tipped my head backwards to stare up at him.

"I need a ride," I said cheerfully. He scowled at me.

"No." Came his stony reply. I pouted. What was his problem? Grumpy boots.

"Go-wan," I whined.

"Where do you need to go?" Seth asked. I stood up and stretched my arms into the air.

"I'm going to go visit a house."

"Oh, well I can take you," he said brightly.

"Really? you'd do that?" I asked, surprised slightly. He shrugged with a cheerful smile.

"_No."_ Came a steely voice. Jacob scowled at the ground then up at Seth. "I'll do it." A sly smile formed on my lips.

"But I thought you didn't like me…?" He glared at me. But I just smirked back at him.

"I _don't._ But I think if anyone is going to guard you, it should be _me._" He said grumpily. Who woke up on the wrong side of the dog basket this morning, huh?

"Shouldn't we be the ones to look after her?" Edward spoke up from coming down the stairs. Jacob frowned.

"Do you think that we are incapable to look after such a creature at _her_?" Oi! I ain't no _creature_ mister! I pouted and sat back down onto the arm chair and watched the interesting conversation take place.

"No, but we _are_ better suited to the job." Edward carried on with a slight smile on his face.

"We are just a suited to guard her!" Jacob's voice rose a little bit. I sighed.

"Only the wolf can _escort _me," I said pointedly at Jacob.

"Why?" Edward asked. I held out a piece of paper at him.

"Because," I said slowly, "There is a house that I want to buy."

"So?" Seth said.

"So, the house I am interested in," Pause. "Is on the reservation." I said, as Jacob became a little pale at the prospect. Oh, teasing him was so fun.

"…why would you move to the reservation?" Seth asked.

"Why not? Its quieter there, and there are less people. I don't have to worry about making human contact, especially since the only animals I will only really be coming in contact is the wolves."

Jacob was still scowling, even more fierce than before.

"I don't like this." He growled.

"Oh pish posh, from what I've seen, it seems like you don't like anything," I responded tartly.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, a little worried. I stared at him for a moment. Would they be offended if I knew everything? Would they get mad? Well, it doesn't really matter. But people have been angered by the fact that I know everything about them. it had always puzzled me. well, that wouldn't offend me if I am completely honest. I've tried to project my experiences into a victim before….it didn't end up well.

I had always just wanted to share the things I had seen with other people, but I never could.

_Shame really…they always seemed to die…_ I thought solemnly as I stared at the vampires and shape-shifters in front of me.

"Nothing…" I murmured in response. I shook off the feeling. "Shall we head out now?" clapping my hand gleefully together at Jacob. He shrugged and stalked off outside. I smiled softly.

"I'll come back," I told Carlisle, answering his worries. Geez. So cautious. I followed Jacob out to his truck, which he had apparently decided to take today rather than running. I got in, with Jacob already at the wheel, and we started the journey to my new house.

**its short. I know. Sorry. Im suffering from writers block and obsessions with other stories. :/**


	10. I refuse

**Im bad at uploading. Sorry.**

Paige

The silence in the vehicle was deafening. I could tell easily that he was uncomfortable being near me. while he trusted the Cullen's to an extent, he certainly love Bella, and Renesmé. You don't have to be able to get inside people's heads to see the love in his eyes when he would smile at Renesmé. Not that I had been around them that long. Only a day and a bit really. Its not much time to make an impact.

I really hope I wouldn't have to kill any of them in future circumstances. It's not that I had a problem about killing, never have. It came naturally, even with vampires. But it's just…there was something off in my head about this coven and the pack, well, from what I've seen at least. Especially the boy. Matt…Such a common name, and yet I would chose no other. I did not like feeling like this. As if, I didn't like the idea that would in some way inconvenience him in any way. Obviously killing every member of his pack might not be the best idea then.

I shook my head of the thoughts about the shape shifter, I did not want to bother my temporary conscience with thoughts of the boy.

I decided instead, to study the big lump of heat sitting next to me. He was handsome. Just because I was a monster, does not mean I was blind, and that I could not appreciate beauty when I so chose. His skin was a very nice colour, like you would expect from Indians around here. All of Quileutes roughly had the same kind of skin colour, varying from darker and lighter tones depending on the family. It had always been that way. I remember the first pack of the Quileutes…that was a long time ago. His black hair was a bit shaggy, but was still short enough to be out of his eyes. He was muscular like all of the shape shifters, but he was not overly bulky. Obviously to the unseeing human eye it did look like he took steroids. But compared to others I've seen in past times, it wasn't too over the top. He had a strong jaw line, a straight nose, high cheek bones, and straight dark eye brows. His dark brown eyes were set steadily at the road in front of him, after seeing the directions earlier he knew where he was going. The silence was still present, and was starting to take its toll on my attention.

"You seem tense," I noted. He didn't acknowledge that I had spoken at first.

"I have good reason to be," He replied stiffly.

"I can understand that." I nodded solemnly. He glanced in my direction. There was a little more silence.

"Is it true?" he asked quickly, not wanted to spend too long on the certain matter, but yet his curiosity over whelmed his better judgement.

"Yes. Wait. What?" I asked absent minded, staring out of the window at the greenery that blurred into one.

"How old you are," he muttered.

"Uh huh," I said conferment. We were approaching the house now, I could see we were getting near to a turning.

"….don't you get bored, living so long I mean?" He wondered quietly. I laughed at his sudden nervousness. He glanced my way, brows raised in surprise.

"Yes, Jacob, I get incredibly bored. But, there is nothing I could do about living this long."

"Have you ever…" He trailed off. I grinned at him.

"Tried to kill myself?" I asked, bemused by his shyness on the topic. "Countless times. Tried nearly everything, never seems to work." Just then, the house came in to view, and Jacob pulled up out front, coming to a stop. I unbuckled my seat belt, and got out. He knew that I just needed to be dropped off, so there was no need for him to accompany me further.

"If you want to ask me something, don't be afraid to," He stiffened at the word 'afraid'. "Death is not a sensitive matter to me." before he could respond, I shut the door on him and walked round to truck up to the house. My soon to be new home in fact!

Matt

I watched Jacob drive off with Paige in the front passenger seat. She was going to look at a house to buy? Did she do all of that yesterday? And it was in La Push as well…

I couldn't help feeling a little happy. She was closer to my house!

I sat down on the steps leading up to front door of the Cullens house. I started reflecting over the past two days. Even after Jake got back, I didn't move from my position on the steps. I remember yesterday, when me and Jake came into the living room to find Paige curled up on the white Sofa with a blanket over her.

I didn't know what it was. In that single moment, she looked so fragile and delicate …like a perfect little angel. I couldn't help thinking that I wanted her to me my angel. Her expression was very peaceful, her short hair tussled softly framing her creamy complexion perfectly. I remember Jacob studying me closely as I stared at her. He knew…

When Nessie had asked me what I thought she was, the only think I could say was 'I don't have an opinion on the matter,' That wasn't what I felt at all. I wanted to say, 'she's perfect', but I couldn't say that! Crap! Jacob knew! And I did as well…

Just then, Carlisle came out of the front door.

"Mathew," He said gently. "Would you come to my office for a moment? We would like the discuss something with you," I knew what this was about. ah, crap…

"Yeah, sure…" I mumbled and stood up. I shoved my hands in my pocket, and followed the Doctor up the grand stairs up to his office. I'd been in here once, but just in passing, to help fix something that broke.

It was very…grand looking. Kind of reminded me of Mum's study. Lots of books, very old, and comfy chairs. In the office, Jacob, Edward, Carlisle and Jasper were placed around the room. I grimaced.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously. Carlisle walked behind his large mahogany desk and sat down.

"Please, take a seat," This was starting to freak me out. Was this a convention or something? I sat down on one of the light brown leather arm chairs. Edward was standing next to Carlisle with his arms crossed. He looked really…serious. What was this all about? Jasper was somewhere behind me and Jake was next to Carlisle on the other side.

"Matt…" Carlisle started. "We believe something has happened," He said slowly, his amber eyes staring at me intensely. I raised an eye brow.

"We have come to assume…something has happened with you, something to do with our guest, Paige…" He trailed off, looking at me expectantly. I couldn't help just wanting to smile at the name.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled, trying not to look at the mesmerizing golden eyes.

"Matthew, we _know,_" Edward said with a small smile at my lame attempt at avoiding the topic.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned putting my head in my hands.

"It easy for us, we know our feelings, Matty, what's hard is getting then to understand theirs," Jake said from across the room. "It's going to be especially hard on you…"He trailed off.

"Because we don't know how Paige is going to react." Carlisle finished off.

"How did you know?" I said. Jake came over and put a hand on my shoulder, and grinned down at me.

"Yesterday." He stated. "When she was asleep. I saw how you looked at her. Like you had never seen something so wonderful before in your life," I ran a hand through my hair.

"I haven't." I confirmed. In all my life, nothing had ever been so clear, so true…so _right._ It suddenly hit me. She didn't know this! Just like Jake said! We know instantly that our world revolves around them, but how with she react? They said she was very old, but how old exactly?

"She told us she was two hundred thousand, three hundred and thirteen." Edward stated flatly. My jaw dropped! She was so old! This was seriously taking liking an older woman to a new level of extreme. But she looks so young…so small…so fragile.

"But she's not." Edward said. "That's why we're a little worried," I couldn't help feeling a little bit defensive. She is fine. No matter what she decides, I will be there for her!

Once we had finished talking about things, not really of importance any more, I went down stairs and anxiously waited for Paige to return. Alice and Renesmé were interested at how I knew, and wanted me to explain to them what I felt when I saw her. They all agreed that she looked very vulnerable when she was asleep, and that she was in fact very small, even more so than Alice. When Alice and Renesmé were pulled away with help from Bella and Rosalie, I was left with Edward and Jake in the Living room.

The TV was on, the noise of the talk show sounding distant in my ears. I couldn't help it. My thoughts turned to Paige. I thought about the time we had touched. I still couldn't get the expression she wore when we touched. Sure I was surprised, but what confused me was that she was as well. Had she never experienced somethin like that, in all of her years? I watched as her bright blue eyes widened in shock, and for a moment, an expression of complete loss and confusion was in her eyes.

It made me worried. I was worried about her…

It was late now. And it was dark. It had been so long since I had last seen her. I had been sitting in the same place now for over seven hours. Just staring at the television, feeling anxious.

Suddenly, Edward stood up quickly, taking his habit to blur as he did so. The rest of the Cullens did as well. I stood up, alarmed. Jake and Seth came in as well. What was going on? Why was everyone tense?

"She's here," Edward said. "And she…"

"Isn't thrilled." Jasper finished, frowning slightly. Ah, yes, he can feel her emotions.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"She knows…" Renesmé whispered from behind some of the Cullens, and concerned look on her face.

Suddenly, she was there. It was so fast that I didn't see her, event he Cullen's didn't see her come in. It's like she just…appeared.

She was just as beautiful as this morning. No, even more so in fact.

She was frowning, and avoiding looking at me.

"Paige," Edward started. She frowned and was suddenly in front of Bella, who gasped in surprise. Surprise a vampire? Weird.

"Don't even try your shield!" she said glanced at Jasper. "Do you really think something that _flimsy_ could keep me out of your minds? You can't be serious." She sneered.

"Paige…" I started. She was suddenly in front of me, looking up at me with those big blue eyes.

"yes?" She asked sarcastically. She's angry…I didn't want her to be angry,

"Look, I know this must be hard for you, I know it's hard to understand, but its real, Paige. It happened. There's nothing either of us can do about it, and frankly I don't want to change it. Paige, I've imprinted on you," I stated, looking at her with pleading eyes.

There was a moment of silence. Then, she said something that shook me to my core. She stared down at our feet, a solemn look on her face. And gently, she said:

"I refuse." I swear I felt my heart split in two.


	11. For now

Paige

I ran. I hadn't ran at my full speed for nearly ten thousand years. If I recall, its about 5950000 miles per hour…I knew that was fast. When I went this fast, I tend not to think about it. I just seem to zone out…

I was so embarrassed…Also sad… I don't understand my feelings at the moment. It was all that stupid Imprinting's fault. I never planned this…I never wanted it to happen…And yet I cant seem to shake the image of Matt's face crumbling as I replied.

I ran into the mountains, and was there in five seconds. I hid in a cave. I know it wasn't really a mountain, but I still managed to find a cave. I slowed down, and walked slowly into the cave. It was dark, but in my eyes it was as if there was a small sun in the room. I sat down on the cold hard floor, and then decided to lie down.

His face..His golden hair, his blue eyes…he was beautiful… I had never seen such a beautiful male in my life…it annoyed me. Why did I have to come to forks? Hell, I didn't know where I was at the time! And Now I had paid for my fucking house! I'm not going to leave now! This was the perfect place to be…not, it wasn't perfect…it wasn't because he was here….or was it? Was it a good thing I had come across Matt? Or bad?

I groaned and closed my eyes tightly, and then slammed my hand into the stone, with an angry shriek. There was a thunderous crack as I fractured the rock.

I stared out at the darkness, then slowly closed my eyes. I don't know how long I stayed in that cave. I started to count the time I was there by the amount of light in the cave. I don't get this at all! Why did this have to happen? This will only be dangerous for him, and cause me stress! But…I do get lonely sometimes…No! what do I care if I get lonely? I don't need anyone! Especially in that way! I don't, and won't need any one ever…

No matter how many times I tried to tell myself that…it wasn't true…

I was in there for about a four days, until I heard something. I opened my eyes and sat up. Before me, a mountain lion who was slowly approaching me. Wow.

I admired wild carnivores in a way, especially mountain lions. They moved with a certain grace, that only they could achieve. I was about to reach out to the lion, when I noticed the bright shining blue eyes.  
><em>I know those eyes<em>... I thought sadly. I shrank away from the animal, who now that I noticed was about three times larger than any other wild cat I'd ever seen. He actually took up most of the small cave.  
>His light blue eyes stared at me steadily, never faltering. It was late evening now, and the sun was setting, turning everything a pinky orange colour.<br>"Took you a while to find me, hm?" I whispered. The lion nodded his head slightly.  
>"Do the others know?" a slight shake of the head. I nodded. That was good. I don't want human shaped contact right now. Maybe that's why Matt decided to come to me in animal form? That was kind...<br>I pulled my knees to my chest, and buried my face in the gap between my crossed arms. I knew i wouldn't be able to fight how i was drawn to him. So many centuries of ignoring the possibility of having someone there...it's a lot to take in if I'm honest.  
>I listened to him walk over to me, his feet making a slight padding sound as he walked. I felt the warm presence of his body next to mine. I took in an unnecessary shaky breath.<br>"I'm sorry..." I whispered. "I shouldn't have said that. It was cruel," I've never had a problem with being cruel, in fact, I enjoyed it. But not with Matt.  
>"It's...just a lot to take in. You don't even know me!" I said quickly, still concealing my face. I was as old as the human race! I was alive when Neanderthals walked the earth! When Mammoths roamed! And I'm hiding my face out of embarrassment from an adolescence!<br>"Your so young...it's so dangerous being around me! I'm too dangerous!" another shaky breath.  
><em>'I think I can decide what's a danger to me<em>,' he replied, in his mind, knowing that i could hear him.  
>"Your could have a normal life," I started.<br>'_except for being a shape_ shifter,' I nodded.  
>"but you could fall in love with a human, you could raise a family and live with no threat in your life, a life without being close to be would be better!" I said. Anything! Anything to convince him! I can't lie to myself. I liked him. I didn't love him, not yet at least, and hopefully I never will. I'm bad for him, bad for anyone. Maybe I should hide away from the world, I should go back to Siberia, or at the bottom of the ocean! I've done it before! Its not that not that bad...<br>_'As far as I'm concerned, before meeting you, I didn't have much of a life,' he paused. 'and as far as us not knowing each other goes, we can learn. All you have to agree, is give it a chance. Just stay...stay with me Paige, please..."_ it sounded like a whisper. I felt the small amount of restraint against him snap. I sighed, relaxing my shoulders and leant against his warm fury body, raising my head to look at him. His blue eyes pierced my own darker blue eyes, and for the first time in so many years, i felt as though it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to stay near another conscience being.  
>His eyes were pleading and honest. I sighed.<br>"I will..." I whispered, staring at the small amount of sky seen from the cave opening. I felt his body relax next to mine, which made me feel calmer. A moment of silence, the only sound was his breathing.  
>"I'm so sorry, Matt..." I said quietly. I felt guilty. I never really feel guilt, even when I have committed the worse of crimes. But I felt bad about hurting him. I shouldn't have said that.<br>'I understand, Paige. And there is nothing to apologise for,' suddenly, I felt him shift, and next thing I knew I was pressed against the floor, with Matt standing over me, his paws standing at the side of my body.  
>I stared wide eyed, shocked at his boldness and sudden movement. He had a strange loiny grin, revealing his teeth. I could see in his eyes that he was laughing.<br>Suddenly he bent and licked my cheek with his rough scratchy tongue. I couldn't help but giggle at he tickled me with his tongue on my cheek and neck.  
>"Haha!" I laughed, trying to push him away, not really using any strength. "That tickles!"<br>'_good_,' he chuckled in response as his cold nose rubbed against my cheek. He took his paws off the side of my body, so that he had cornered me against the wall. I was cushioned against his body, which made me feel comfy and warm, despite being in a cave.  
>I smiled slightly at him, taking in his furry cat face.<br>"Mountain lion...nice choice," I whispered. He is a very unique shape shifter, usually, it was one animal, never have I encountered one that could do more than a single creature. I stared into the pale grey blue eyes, and smiled, hoping he saw the small amount of joy in my eyes.  
>"I will stay with you...for now..."<br>_'Thank you, Paige_,' his nuzzled my neck, then rested his head on his paws, crossed in front of him. I rolled onto my side, facing his warm body, and fell asleep to the warmth and steady beat of his heart.  
><em>I just hope they don't find him<em>... I thought as we both drifted off to sleep.

**Will who find them? Just what is chasing Paige? **

**XP **


	12. IMPORTANT NEWS OF DEVELOPMENT SHIT!

Okay. This is just a little note to say that I have, momentarily given up on this story. I plan in the future to re-write it because, while I'm not a great writer, this kind of annoys me if I'm honest. It's incredably flawed, and I think Paige is a HUGE Mary Sue. Honestly, Most of my characters are.

But when I re-write it, Paige will probably not be called Paige. She will be a normal vampire, but she still will be very old, maybe not as old as, what was it? 20000? or something silly, but she will surprass the Volturi, because honestly we all know those bastard deserve to be taken down a peg or two. :)

As for her being paired with Matt? I will change his appearance. If I decided to keep him from scotland, and an Oc, then he'll be like...ginger or some shit like that. Or I might just get rid of him all together. It might be that Paige was found having stayed still and commatosed for hundreds of years. I don't know.

I might not call it Blue Eyed devil, but it will be Devil something. So if you are interested or have any ideas that you'd like to change or just feel like telling me if your majorily pissed off that ive given up, go ahead. I got time to kill.

But I feel a duty to alter it to a standard I'm happy with, maybe not now or for a while, but this year for sure I'll have a whack at either altering it or just re-writing the whole she-bam.

Sorry for any inconvenience. Oh, and if anyone want to carry it or (probably not) then say. :P


End file.
